Guilt
by Supernaturalandlostfan
Summary: A mistake is made. Can one of the brothers forgive the other for it? Can he forgive himself? Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Here goes my latest! Hope you all like cause I have some great plans for this one. R&R

Title:Guilt

Author:SupernaturalandLostfan

Rating:PG13

Genre:Angst/Drama

Characters:Dean,Sam,Meg (a.k.a.evil bitch), OC's

Spoiler warning:"Scarecrow" I guess since we meet Meg for the first time in that episode.

Summary:A mistake is made. Can one of the brothers forgive the other? If so, can he forgive himself?

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Supernatural" related, yada, yada, etc.

Guilt

Ch.1

"Dude, I love this bar Sammy! It was such a good idea you had to come here."Dean said, slapping his brother on the back as he spoke, his words slightly slurred due to the fact he'd drank more Tequila than Sam thought possible for one to drink."I can't believe I just said the words Sammy and bar in the same sentence, cause no offense little bro, but you act like you have a corn cob up your ass sometimes."

"Okay Dean, since you're obviously plastered, I'm gonna let you get away with that."Sam said with a tight-lipped smile.

Yes, it had been his idea to stop at a bar unfortunately, but with all the drama he and his brother had been through lately, he felt they could really use a little down time. Not to mention he was still kinda kissing ass for all the bad things he'd said to Dean during their case involving the Asylum. Taking his brother out for a night of drinking and fun was the least he could do to try and mend broken fences.

"Thanks a lot bro. What was it you were letting me get away with...Hey baby, hows it going?"he said, breaking off mid-sentence to smile and wink at a extremely hot, but very skanky looking in Sam's opinion, blond who walked by.

She stopped, smiling back at Dean as she sauntered towards him, not surprising Sam in the least by doing so. It was no great secret to him, or anyone else , that Dean was a big flirt.

"Hi there."she said, stopping directly in front of Dean, leaning in close as she spoke, and poking her chest out.

As if she needs to do that, Sam thought, rolling his eyes. She had to be a D cup at least, a obviously surgically enhanced one, but still one nonetheless.

"Hi yourself."Dean said smiling. "Can I buy you a drink little lady?"he asked in an exaggerated John Wayne voice.

"A girl never turns down a free drink."she replied, smiling seductively at him, then giggling after she spoke."Especially from a cute guy like you."

For the next 20 minutes or so Sam was bestowed with the honor of getting to hear her and Dean flirt shamelessly back and forth while he sat bored to death on a bar stool beside them sipping the one beer he'd had all night. Then he heard her ask Dean if he wanted to go dance, and god knows Dean wasn't going to miss an opportunity to get out there and demonstrate his total lack of ability in that area, so he waved his fingers at Sam and allowed the girl to lead him out onto the floor.

Great, I suggest going to a bar for bonding time, and he deserts me the first chance he gets, Sam thought with a scowl.

Shouldn't really surprise me though, Dean would never pass up an opportunity to get some top end booty as he'd called it before.

Sam wasn't really mad though. He was glad Dean was enjoying himself because, in many ways, he deserved it more than he himself did.

"Is this seat take?."he heard a female voice ask from behind and turned around to see a petite woman with long black hair standing there, smiling timidly at him.

"Oh, no, at least not right now. My brother was sitting there, but now he's, um...well he's out there...sorry, I'm babbling aren't I? No, it's not taken.""Sam finally got out, grinning at her. Real smooth Sam, he thought with disgust. Now she probably thinks your a doofus.

He just wasn't accustomed to meeting hot women in bars, but to his surprise, she smiled knowingly at him, and sat down. Then after ordering a beer, turned to look at him again.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. This isn't my usual type of meeting place either."she said, practically reading his mind.

"Heh, well."he said, cleared his throat, then asked."Can I buy you a drink?"

"Only if its a nonalcoholic one, because otherwise it might not get drank. I'll probably be nursing this bad boy all night."she replied with a laugh, holding up her beer that she'd yet to take even a sip from."Yes it's true, Melanie comes to a bar to drink Pepsi's. Totally pathetic."

"No, Melanie, it's not, because Sam here has had this same beer for the past 3 hours, so you are not alone."he said, holding his still ¾ full glass up.

They spent the next hour or so chatting, and Sam found that they had a lot in common.

She had been engaged up until a year ago, when her fiancee was killed in a wreck, and was just now trying to get back out on the playing field. Not by choice actually, but her therapist had strongly advised her doing so, and her father also,"You are still a young woman, and should not be sitting at home on a Saturday night watching television when you can be out having fun. Its just not healthy Mellie." doing a horrible impression of a mans voice,she'd quoted her dad, cracking Sam up.

"Enough about me though. I feel like I'm the only one who's said anything. Tell me about Sam."she'd said afterwards, turning her attentive green eyes on him.

"Well, there's not a whole lot to tell really. I'm traveling with my brother Dean, the dancing king out there."he said, pointing at his brother who at that moment chose to start doing something that looked like the robot dance,"Wait, did I say that was my brother? I'm here alone."Sam said quickly,cringing at his dancing.

"Aw, he's cute Sam. A bit immature for my tastes, but he seems like he's having fun."she said with a shrug, then added,"I prefer my men to sit and talk for a while before busting out the Robot."trying to keep a straight face as she said it.

"Well, we've had a really tough past month or so, especially him, so if he wants to get out there and do the funky chicken, then I say he should go for it."Sam said with a small smile, eyes still on Dean.

"You care a lot for your brother don't you?"

"He's all I have left, and I guess you could say he's my best friend too. So yeah, I do care a lot for him. I love him."

"O-kay then."she said, clearing her throat and averting her eyes.

"What? Why'd you say it like that?"Sam asked.

"I didn't say anything."she replied, a feigned look of innocence on her face.

"Yeah, you did. The whole O-kay then and looking away thing."he pressed.

"I'm sorry Sam. It's just strange that a attractive man like you is so attached to his doofy little brother over there."she finally said after a moment."Seems to me that you should be out doing things you like to do instead of coming to a bar where you're obviously bored to death just to make him happy."

"Look Melanie, for one, he's my _older_ brother, secondly, he's not doofy. If I recall correctly, not five minutes ago you called him cute. Lastly, yeah, I'm attached to him, but no more than he is to me. We have a lot of family issues going on right now, and they're really starting to take a toll on us, especially Dean."

"Gosh, I'm sorry Sam. Really. It just kinda came out wrong. I won't open my big mouth again. Cross my heart."she said, then smiling at him, asked,"You're not mad at me are you? I would really hate for the first guy I've met in a year who's cute, sweet, _and _smart to think badly of me."

"I guess I forgive you this time."he said, returning her smile,"and hey, its not everyday that someone actually thinks I'm older than Dean."as he said this, he turned to see Dean and the mystery blond were making their way towards them."And here he comes."

"What is up little brother?"Dean asked, slapping him on the shoulder as he sat down on the stool beside him.

"Just sitting here, drinking and talking."Sam replied, silently praying for Dean not to say or do anything to embarrass him in front of Melanie.

"And who is this you're talking to?"Dean asked, noticing Melanie for the first time.

"This is Melanie, and Melanie, this is ..."

"Dean"his brother interrupted, putting his hand out and taking hers, flashing his trademark smile in the process.

"Nice to meet you Dean."she said, quickly pulling her hand away.

Normally he would have kept on flirting, but he looked at Sam and smiled, then turned back to the blond who'd followed him to the bar.

They all sat and chatted for the next little while and it seemed as if the night was going to end smoothly, that is until the blond's husband showed up.

"Hey, get your hands off my wife."Sam heard a loud deep voice yell angrily, and before the huge man even walked in their direction, he knew that his words were directed towards them.

That was just their kinda luck.

When the man finally did come to stand in front of where they sat, he pulled the blond, who was sitting in Deans lap, off of him.

"Hey baby."she said, seeming unfazed by the fact that her at least 6'6 husband had just caught her making out with a strange young man. She then turned and stumbled away, leaving Dean alone to deal with the furious man.

"Look man, I had no idea she was married."Dean said, quickly sobering by the sight of the much larger man, who it appeared was going to either beat the shit out of him, or kill him one. He just wasn't sure of which yet."She just threw herself at me."he added with a shrug.

Not a smart thing to say Dean, Sam thought with a frown. Normally Dean could easily take on a man twice his size, but this guy looked like he was on steroids or something, and Dean had drank a whole lot, so hopefully he would try to settle this peacefully.

Seconds later he saw this wasn't to be the case, because the man suddenly punched his brother in the face and all hell broke lose.

Leave it to Dean to cause a barroom brawl, Sam thought, dodging a chair someone had thrown, then seeing the man definitely was getting the better of his brother, stood up from his stool.

"Sam, come on. He can handle it himself. I was kinda hoping you'd like to come to my place and have a few drinks there. Maybe we could...um... get to know each other a little better."Melanie said, putting her hand on his arm to stop him."After all, he was making out with the guys wife."

"As much as I'd like to take you up on that, I have to pass. It's been real nice meeting you Melanie, but I gotta go before that guy kills my brother. Bye."Sam replied, and ran over to help Dean.

Melanie stood up with a sigh, looking in the brothers direction with a mixture of hate and disgust. Then she stood up, and made her way towards the exit, walking out into the cold night air. Then headed around the side of the building into the dark alleyway that was beside it.

"Well, I guess you're not gonna make things easy for me are you?"she said aloud, when she was totally hid in the darkness.

Then saying an incantation while tracing some figures into the air, she stood and waited for the familiar tingling sensation that let her know the change was about to take place.

"Well Sam, I guess if I can't get to you and Dean that way, then I'll just have to try taking this in another direction won't I?"she said, feeling her face tingling as it stretched and changed, forming into her real features. Her hair shortening also in the process.

Feeling it was over, she removed a compact from her purse, stepped back out unto the lighted sidewalk, and opened it, seeing her own face reflected within the small mirror. Short blond hair and all.

"Yep Sam, it's time to move on to Winchester number 2, and I'm really going to enjoy what I have in store for him."she said, applying lipstick, then she put it up, closed the compact, placed it back into her purse, and started down the sidewalk towards the hotel that she, and the brothers were staying in. They just didn't know so, due to her newly bestowed ability.

Reaching the hotel, she smiled at the woman managing the desk, and her small daughter that always accompanied her to work, and walked up to her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

She removed her clothes and laid down on the freshly changed bed, smiling to herself as she thought about her plans for Dean. He had been a constant thorn in her side during her attempts to sway Sam, but unlike his brother, she wasn't going to seduce him. He had no problem talking to and meeting pretty much any woman he wanted, so that took the fun out of it for her. Plus, he seemed like he'd get suspicious a lot easier than Sam in that area. No she had something special in store for him, and tomorrow he would find out just what it was.

TBC

Slow start, but the next chapter will be much better I promise. So R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Guilt

Author:SupernaturalandLostfan

Rating:PG13

Genre:Angst/Drama

Characters:Dean,Sam,Meg (a.k.a.evil bitch), OC's

Spoiler warning:"Scarecrow" I guess since we meet Meg for the first time in that episode.

Summary:A mistake is made. Can one of the brothers forgive the other? If so, can he forgive himself?

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Supernatural" related, yada, yada, etc.

Guilt

Ch.2

"Come on you lazy bum, time to get up."Dean said in a annoyingly cheerful voice, as he yanked the covers off of Sam."I know you need all the beauty sleep you can get, but we're on a vacation here, so times a wasting."

Catching the end of his blanket before Dean could totally pull it off, he yanked it back up,covering his head with it also, mumbling,"Leave me alone Dean."

"This was your idea Sam, remember? And I just want to get up and moving. Maybe eat some breakfast, then spend the rest of the day chilling with my little bro. Doing whatever he wants."Dean replied, smiling innocently at the one eye he saw peeking from under the covers.

"Dean, have you forgotten the fact that we only got home maybe three hours ago? And that you got your ass kicked by a big lumberjack looking bastard for making out with his wife in front of the whole bar?"

"Boy, but was she hot? Maybe I'll go back tonight and see if she wants to hook up again."Dean said, smiling at the thought."I think I can take that big bastard next time anyway, I was drunk, so technically he cheated."

"Do you have brain damage?"Sam asked, sitting up straight and throwing a pillow at his brother."We are not ever going back there. Ever. You know what I really don't understand Dean?"

"How you can have a brother as hot as me and still look like you do?"Dean replied, ducking as Sam threw a shoe at him this time.

"No, what I don't understand is why, you, the person who caused the whole barroom brawl, didn't get a mark on you, but I on the other hand, who heroically stepped in to help, ended up with this?"he asked, pointing to his left eye, with was blackened from a punch by a man who'd looked to be 80.

"Chicks dig that kinda stuff Sammy. Just tell them that you got it stopping a purse thief we was trying to steal an old ladies bag or something. That story works every time. They just come a flocking to a hero type."Dean said, making a face as he checked out Sam's eye."Yep, that one definitely going to be around a few days."he concluded, smacking Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Dr, Bitch, now leave me alone. I'm tired and don't want to get up yet, so go fend for yourself. Hey, I know, how about you go hit on that 70 year old housekeeper woman and her 80 year old gardener husband can come kick your ass. He looks pretty tough you know. Heck, you might even win this time. Just don't bring what you win back to our room. Yuck!"Sam said with a chuckle before promptly flopping back down on the bed and covering up again.

"Har, har. Very funny. Okay, here's the deal Sammy. I'm going to go downstairs and eat some of that wonderful home cooked breakfast they give here, and when I'm done, I'll come back up here and get you. Then the fun shall commence."

"What if I don't want to get up then either Dean? What you gonna do about it?"Sam asked in annoyance, peeking at his brother through the covers again.

"I'll tell you what I'll do about it Sammy. You know that Latino maid who's been giving you the eye ever since we checked in here? Consuela, I think she said her name was. If you're not up and at em when I get back, I'm gonna tell her that you want her to come up here and help you "unmake" the bed, and that she should come totally naked, cause thats how you like your women, au naturale."

"You wouldn't."Sam said in a low voice, cringing from the unwanted mental picture of the chubby middle-aged maid showing up in his room wearing nothing.

"Oh, but I would."Dean said smiling."So what's it gonna be Spidey?"he asked with a snicker, referring to the boxers Sam was wearing ."I bet Consuela loves Spiderman."

"Screw you bitch."Sam said, reaching down and grabbing the mate to the shoe he'd thrown at Dean earlier and doing the same with it, this time beaning him in the head. Then he quickly jumped up and ran into the bathroom with a yell of triumph, locking the door before Dean could retaliate.

"I'm going to eat now little brother, but your treachery shall not be forgotten."Dean said loudly through the locked door." Now it's on."

Dean wasn't really mad though, he had fun screwing with his brother. Sure, it had stung a bit when the shoe hit him, but who cares. He deserved it for last night.

Whistling, he picked up his sunglasses and cell phone, exited the room, and ran straight into a blond woman who'd been coming from the opposite direction.

"Excuse me. Sorry."he said, putting his hand out to steady her.

"You need to watch where you're going asshole."she said, then looked up at him for the first time.

Dean didn't miss the panicked look that crossed her face momentarily, but soon it disappeared, a scowl taking its place.

"I don't think I was the only one not watching where I was going."Dean said, sneering at the woman he felt an unexplainable dislike for.

"Whatever, just move."she said, pushing past him.

"Yeah, well nice to meet you to. Its so great to meet such a friendly person as you."Dean said sarcastically, then continued on downstairs, muttering,"Stupid bitch."under his breath.

He went downstairs into the large dining area, seeing several more of the guests sitting around eating already. Finding a small unoccupied table, he sat down, waiting for one of the waitress's to notice him.

"Hi Dean."he heard a child's voice say in greeting, and turned to see the little girl who's mother ran the check-in desk standing beside him, a pad and pencil in hand.

"Hey yourself Kelly."he replied with a warm smile."Pulling waitress duty today?"

"Yep, I get bored doing nothing, so they let me help take orders."she answered, smiling big at him.

She was only 8, but seemed to know how to do everything there was in the hotel. And it was no secret she'd taken an instant liking to Dean after he'd helped her clean up a big plate of Spaghetti she'd accidentally dumped on the floor during lunch time the day before. He'd even paid her for it so she wouldn't get fussed at.

Sam had told Dean that he thought he'd make a good father someday since all kids seemed to love him.

Dean had just smiled sadly at this. With his line of work, he didn't think that would ever happen.

"What can I get you?"Kelly asked.

He gave her his order, and she brought it back a few minutes later.

"Thanks Kelly."he said, and started eating, but she didn't move. She just stood there smiling

"Um..shouldn't you be waiting on other tables?"he asked after a minute.

"No, I want to make sure _you_ have everything you want."she replied.

"Well, at least sit down then."he said, and without hesitating she plopped down beside him.

For the next thirty minutes or so, they chatted, with her periodically getting up from the table to refill his coffee, then when he was done, he stood up and took out his wallet, laying a five dollar bill down for her as a tip, and told her goodbye.

When he'd gone, Kelly saw that he'd left his sun glasses laying on the table. She picked them up and started to chase after him to give them back, but another customer asked her for some juice, so she stuffed them in her pocket. She'd just return them the next time she saw him.

Dean went back upstairs to find Sam was up and dressed, ready to go.

"Consuela would be so disappointed if she knew you gave up a chance for some of her hot loving."Dean teased, earning himself a punch in the arm.

"Ow, you dipshit. That hurt."

"Good bitch, that was the plan."

Then a few moments later they left the room and headed out to spend the day doing who knows what.

(That evening)

It was time for Meg to put her plan into action, and quickly before the brothers returned.

She walked down to the check-in desk, finding the girls mother was still there.

"Can I help you with something dear?"

"Yes, I think you can."Meg replied, then after looking around the room to make sure no one else was in sight, pulled out the small handgun with a silencer she had hidden in her pocket, and shot the woman.

Going behind the desk, she pulled the body across the room to a supply closet, and stuffed it in.

Then she walked into the dining area, immediately spotting the womans daughter.

"Kelly sweetie."she said loudly.

"Yes momma?"the girl answered, looking a bit surprised to see her mother had left her position at the desk.

"Can you come help mommy with something right quick?"she asked with a smile.

"Um, sure. Hold on just a sec so I can tell Mario."she replied, then disappeared into the kitchen, emerging moments later, walking towards who she thought to be her mother.

"What do you need me for?"she asked as they walked back out of the dining room and walked towards the stairs.

"You'll see baby."she replied.

They reached upstairs and her mother led her down the hall to an empty room, locking the door behind her after entering.

"Is something wrong momma?"the girl asked, seeing the grim look on her face.

"No, there's nothing wrong at all, but I want to apologize for what I'm about to do. Its nothing personal, but seeing as how Dean seems to have taken a liking to you, you're the perfect choice."

Meg said in a monotone voice, then took out her gun once again and shot the child.

She didn't bother to move the body yet, because no one would be going in the room anytime soon, so she just walked back downstairs and took the mothers position behind the desk, waiting for the two brothers to return.

When they finally did come back, she ran to meet them at the door, and started talking frantically.

"You shouldn't stay here anymore young men."

"Why is that?"Sam asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well, there's something we haven't told all our guests about, but I fear we haven't a choice anymore."she replied, lowering her eyes."You see, someone was killed here many years ago, and well..I feel kinda silly saying this, but his ghost still haunts here. Usually he doesn't bother anyone, but today he's already attacked two of our other guests, so it's not safe for you boys to stay here anymore."

"A ghost huh?"Dean asked, a smile appearing on his face."Tell you what, let me and my brother here handle the problem for you. This sorta thing is right up our alley."

"I don't know. It's too dangerous."she said, a reluctant look on her face.

"We can handle it. I assure you."Dean said.

"Well, okay then, but if anything happens to you, don't say I didn't warn you."she finally gave in.

"Where have the manifestations been taking place most often?"

"Upstairs, on the floor your staying at actually."she replied.

"Must have died there."Sam said, mentally filing her words.

"Well, lets go then Sam, and lay the smack down on Casper."Dean said, giving the woman a reassuring smile and wink as they headed towards the stairs.

"Dean, we're supposed to be taking a break from this. For once can't we just let it go?"Sam asked.

"You heard her say people are getting hurt Sam. We can't just stand by and let that happen when we can easily find a way to fix it can we?"

"No, I guess you're right."Sam agreed reluctantly.

Downstairs Meg had once again went into the restroom, and doing the spell, changed forms again. This time into a man who looked to be dead, and came out, taking off towards the stairs, hoping no one would see her.

When she got to the brothers floor, she peeked around the corner of the wall, seeing them standing in the hallway, talking quietly as they tried to decide what course of action to take.

Then she made her move, walking out from where she was hidden and making her way undetected up to them.

Deans mouth dropped open in a comical manner when he noticed the ghost standing behind Sam, and tried to warn him, but he didn't do so in time because the thing grabbed him by the throat and tossed him effortlessly into the wall, his head thinking against it as he slid unconscious to the floor.

"Sam!"Dean yelled, then quickly reached into the back of his jeans, pulling out the pistol he always kept there for emergencies and firing at the thing. He knew regular bullets wouldn't do anything but slow him down,he did so to try and buy a little time to try and figure out what to do.

Then ghost staggered after being hit, and Dean felt a surge of hope. Maybe the bullets would do some good after all. The thing then turned and ran down the hall, Dean in hot pursuit, and disappeared into the last room. Thinking that the room was where the ghost must have originally died, Dean followed him into the dark room, and heard the door slam shut behind him.

He couldn't see a thing, but it wasn't the first time he would have to rely on his instincts to help him out, so he wasn't bothered much by the dark.

"Come out, come out. Wherever you are. Come on now, I just want to have a little talk with you."Dean said aloud, while thinking, and put a couple holes in you in the process.

He stood there, hearing nothing for the next several minutes, starting to think the ghost wasn't going to show himself again, when he detected movement by the door, and heard the door knob turn as the door was flung open.

"Sorry Casper, not today."he said, and fired in the direction of the door, rewarded by hearing someone fall to the floor."Heh, I knew this would be a piece of cake."he said walking to where the body had fallen. This had been a typical case of a spirit not wanting to vacate the place they had died, and by shooting him again in the room he'd passed away in, Dean had been able to stop him.

"Yep, don't fuck with a Winchester buddy, cause no matter what powers or strengths you may possess, we end up killing you anyway."Dean said aloud, feeling along the wall for the switch, locating it shortly, and turning it on flooding the room with light.

"Now lets see what you look like you ugly bastard."he said, and turning around towards the door, let out a gasp of disbelief when he saw what lay there.

"Oh my god, Kelly."he said, falling to his knees beside the child who lay face down on the floor.

"I'm so sorry."he added after feeling her neck to check for a pulse and not finding one.

He then turned her over on her back, seeing the small hole in the little apron she still wore from working, and turned away, throwing up all the food he'd eaten that day.

"It was an accident Kelly, I swear."he said as he picked her up, and something fell from her hand onto the floor. He glanced down to see his sunglasses laying there.

She was bringing me my sunglasses, he realized.

He walked out into the hall, carrying the girl, and was met partway by Sam, who had just awoken a moment earlier and was rubbing his head where it hit the wall. Seeing Dean carrying the girl, he immediately forgot his pain, and rushed towards them.

"Holy shit Dean. What did you do?"he asked, seeing the bullet wound in her chest, putting two and two together to know what had happened.

"It was an accident."was Deans only reply, before sinking to the floor onto his knees."It was only a accident."

TBC

So what you think? Is it okay? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing so far to all those who have! Here's ch.3. So I hope you like!

Title:Guilt

Author:SupernaturalandLostfan

Rating:PG13

Genre:Angst/Drama

Characters:Dean,Sam,Meg (a.k.a.evil bitch), OC's

Spoiler warning:"Scarecrow" I guess since we meet Meg for the first time in that episode.

Summary:A mistake is made. Can one of the brothers forgive the other? If so, can he forgive himself?

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Supernatural" related, yada, yada, etc.

Guilt

Ch.3

Sam stood staring speechless at his brother.

How in the hell had he shot the little girl he held in his arms.

That was something someone reckless would do, not Dean. He would never shoot someone by accident. Not in all the years they'd hunted with their father, or in the recent months had he ever made such a stupid, careless mistake. It just wasn't possible.

"What happened?"he asked, tentatively stepping towards Dean.

"What the fuck's it look like happened Sam? I sh...I s-shot her."he answered, barely able to get the words out.

"No, I don't believe it Dean! You know the difference between a ghost and a living being. I know that, and you know that. There's no way you would do something like this. It's just not...well, it's not possible!"Sam yelled.

"I _did_, and it is."Dean said in a barely audible whisper, staring down at Kelly's face. Her peaceful, innocent face.

"Is she..dead?"Sam asked, not really wanting to know, but asking anyway. If Dean said yes, that would cement the fact that he'd really killed an innocent girl.

"Yeah."Dean replied after a moment, the answer coming out in a strangled sob.

Sam then felt a surge of anger come out of nowhere towards his brother.

"What the fuck Dean? How could you kill a little girl? Have you became that fucking careless? No wonder dad left you, he was probably scared you might mistake him for a demon and blow a hole in his head. This is so fucked up!"he yelled, grabbing his hair in his hands as he left out a scream of frustration."What are we gonna do now Dean? What're we gonna tell her mother? You know, the mother who's sitting right downstairs waiting for the great ghost buster, Dean Winchester, to come and tell her he got rid of her little problem. Want she be surprised when you tell her that instead, you got rid of her little girl? You fucking idiot!"

He would never have dreamed of talking to Dean this way, but he was just so upset over the turn of events and the helplessness that he felt knowing they couldn't do anything about it, that the hurtful words just flowed right out.

He expected Dean to jump up in anger, and maybe hit him or something, but no. He just stayed where he was on his knees in the hall, now hugging the girl close to him, mumbling indiscernible words to her under his breath.

Taking several deep breaths to calm himself, Sam felt some of his anger melt away. Sure he had shot an innocent person, but it _had_ been an accident, and Dean was still his big brother.

"Come on Dean, get up. We've got to get out of here before anyone finds out whats happened."Sam said, laying a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"What?"Dean yelled, whipping around to face his brother, tears of anger now mixed with the ones he'd already had of guilt, and regret."I'm not going anywhere! I did this Sam, and I'm gonna suffer the consequences. I owe it to her to do at least that much."he finished, looking down at the girl once again.

"It was an accident Dean. You know that, and I know that, but do you really think the cops will buy the whole, I was chasing a ghost through the upstairs shooting it with my gun and she got in the way, story? They'll laugh in your face, then throw you in jail. Probably me too just for being here with you. And no matter how good you are with the ladies, I bet the men in prison won't be as easy to sway."Sam argued.

"But Sam I..."

"No buts Dean! This wasn't your fault and you're not gonna go to jail for an accident. We'll just put her back in the room down there, close the door, then pack up our shit and leave before anyone even knows whats happened. Please! I need you Dean, to help me find dad. I can't do it alone. I don't _want_ to do it alone."

"Ok."was his brothers only reply as he stood up, still holding Kelly, walked down the hall towards the room he'd shot her in,laid her on the bed, and said a few whispered words to her body before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Sam was in their room, quickly throwing their few belongings into their bags, when Dean walked back in and without a word helped him finish packing up.

"It'll all be okay Dean. We're not even registered here under our real name you know, and even if someone remembers your face well enough to get a police sketch to look like you, when they run it they'll just find out that Dean Winchester is already dead, or at least him psycho alter ego is. They don't have any way to trace us down. After we leave this town, we'll be home free."he finished, stuffing the last of their stuff into the bags and zipping them closed."So lets boogie."

They walked back downstairs into the lobby, and were surprised to see that their was no one at the desk.

Thats odd, Sam thought briefly, there was usually someone there. Most of the time that person was the little girls mother, but maybe luck was on their side for once, because he didn't know how his now strangely quiet brother would have reacted having to face the woman.

They exited the hotel, and after throwing their bags into the backseat, drove away.

Meg smiled as she came from where she'd been observing the brothers actions, and went upstairs to where Dean had laid the girls body, carrying her mothers over her shoulder fireman style, and threw the other body down beside her. Then pulling a small bag of powder from her purse, spread it over the top of them, saying an incantation as she did so, then stood back when she finished. Smiling with satisfaction as the two of them caught fire and shortly burnt away to nothing. She then removed the sheet because it had blood on it and rolled it up, shoving it into her carry all bag to get rid of later. Since the fire she'd conjured was one that only consumed that which the powder was sprinkled on, it left no residue or smell behind, so if one were to come into the room they'd never be able to tell anything had happened.

She knew that if the bodies had been found, it would be easy to prove that the older Winchester wasn't responsible for their deaths. The coroner would place their times of death at hours before he'd supposedly shot the girl, and he would also be able to deduct the fact it was a different type gun that had been used than the one Dean carried. Yep, this was working out perfectly.

Sure, no one would ever find out about the woman and girls death, but she had planned it that way.

It would have been too simple if Sam had allowed Dean to be arrested. It would've been no fun whatsoever.

Picking up her suitcase and walking down the stairs whistling, she didn't bother to go by the checkout desk . There wasn't anyone there anyway, so what would be the point?

She went out and threw her suitcase into her newly acquired Honda Civic, then started the car, going in the direction the brothers had went. Thanks to her new psychic informant, she knew where they were going before they did, so it was easy as pie to track them down.

This was going to be almost too easy, she thought. Physically killing someone wasn't the only way to get rid of them. Nope, it was just as easy to get to them in other ways. And guilt was always a sure fire method of doing so.

Time to put phase 2 in action.

TBC

A little shorter than my usual chapter, but I just needed to get the ball rolling. So hopefully it wasn't too bad. I know it might have been a little out of character for Sam to insist on covering up what had happened, but in situations like that, who really knows what a person would do.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Title:Guilt

Author:SupernaturalandLostfan

Rating:PG13

Genre:Angst/Drama

Characters:Dean,Sam,Meg (a.k.a.evil bitch), OC's

Spoiler warning:"Scarecrow" I guess since we meet Meg for the first time in that episode.

Summary:A mistake is made. Can one of the brothers forgive the other? If so, can he forgive himself?

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Supernatural" related, yada, yada, etc.

Guilt

Ch.4

(3 wks. Later)

"Hope you don't mind Chinese, because believe it or not thats just about all they have in this town."Sam said, walking into the hotel room he and Dean were staying in while working on their latest case."Well, that or Mcdonalds. Maybe I should have stopped their now that I think about it. I know how you love them Happy Meals, and they do have Power Ranger toys in them now."he continued, attempting to do what had become impossible, make his brother smile. Or at least throw an insult back at him.

Going over to where Dean sat in one of the two chairs in the room, watching the news as he'd been doing every night since the accident, Sam laid a white paper bag down on the table beside him.

"I got you Sweet and Sour chicken. You like that don't you?"he asked, sitting down across from his brother and opened up his own bag, pulling out his food, and started eating.

After a few minutes he noticed that Dean had made no move to eat his food, or even open the bag.

"Are you going to eat sometimes this year? It's getting cold."he said, looking at the side of Deans face, who was watching the TV with an unwavering stare.

After receiving no answer he started to get a bit annoyed, so he decided to throw a noodle at Dean.

"Hello! Earth to asshole. When someone asks you a question, its only good manners to answer. Not that anyone's ever accused you of having those."he said, launching the noodle at him, smacking him in the side of the face with it, saying,"Hehe, Score! Ten points for me."

"I'm not hungry Sam."Dean replied, finally turning to give him a withering glare as he plucked the noodle off his face. Instead of throwing it or something else back at Sam as he would normally, he just laid it down on the table.

"Look Dean. You haven't been eating at all lately. God, just look at you. I bet you've lost 10 or15 pounds in the last three weeks. It not healthy."

"I'm still better looking than you."Dean said, making a lame attempt at normalcy.

"Don't try and change the subject, and no, you're not. Anyway, what is wrong? Do you not like Chinese anymore? I'll be glad to go get you something else, just tell me what."

"I'm just not hungry right now Sam. I ate earlier today, and while you were out just a bit ago I had some chips and stuff."

"You did not. We don't even have any chips Dean."Sam argued, then his expression turned solemn as he started his next sentence,"Look Dean, I know you're still bummed out over what happened with the little girl, but it was an accident. You can't just sit around and mope about it for the rest of your life. If you do, its gonna kill you man. As bad as it sounds to say, What's done is done, and there's nothing that will change it. Nothing."

"Well, thanks a lot for those helping words Dr. Phil. They really touched me, and you wouldn't believe it, but after you finished speaking, it was like BAM, I totally forgot the fact that I killed a 9 YEAR OLD GIRL! So unless you have any more wise words to add, then how about you kindly Fuck Off!"Dean said loudly, his face turning red with anger."I don't want your fucking food, and I don't want anything else either except to be left alone. Is that so much to ask for Sam? Just leave me alone. Please."

Sighing, Sam stood up from the table and picked up his food,"Okay Dean. I'll leave you alone. I just...well...I'm just worried about you. I'm going to go eat out on the balcony."he added, and started out.

"Sam."his brothers voice stopped him, and he turned around.

"Yeah Dean?"

"I'm...I just...oh, never mind."he said, and Sam continued on out, smiling a little to himself. Knowing that regardless of whether he'd actually done it or not, Dean had intended to apologize, and that was enough for Sam.

"Well I'll be damned. If it ain't Mr. love em and leave em in the flesh."he heard a voice say from on the balcony beside him, and he looked down to find to his surprise, that one of the patio chairs was occupied by none other than Meg.

"Meg. Wow, what are you doing here?"he said, sitting his food on the patio table and pulling out a chair to sit across from her.

"I decided a little change of plans was necessary when things didn't work out exactly as I planned, so I've just been traveling here and there, spending a nice gentleman's money that thought he was gonna try and take advantage of me at a rest stop. I figure its the least he can do to make it up to me. Though I do imagine he's not gonna be making babies anytime soon either."she said with a shrug.

"Ouch."Sam said, making a face at the thought of what she'd done, and not doubting in the least that she'd actually did it. She struck him as a tough no nonsense, nobody's gonna screw with me type of woman. "That'll teach him to try and judge a book by its cover. Who would think that under that cute little innocent facade hides a killer."

"I knew it."she said after he said this.

"You knew what?"he asked with a confused look.

"You think I'm cute, and you want me."she replied with a wink.

He spit out the food he had in his mouth, almost choking on a noodle, and after he finished coughing he said,"Are you sure you're not related to my brother somehow?"

"Why do you ask that? Do you think he's cute and want him too?"she asked innocently.

"What? No, yuck! It's just what you just said sounds a lot like something he would say, or would've said before." he replied, frowning a little at the end.

"Oh, so I take it things haven't improved between you two any since you ditched me to race to his side?"she asked.

"I didn't ditch you Meg. We just met the day before, and to answer your question, yes things have improved between us."

"So why the frown when you were talking about him a second ago?"she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Something else has happened since then, and he's just been kinda down lately."

"Oh. What happened?"she asked.

"It's kinda personal."he replied.

"So."

"So that means I'm not going to tell you."he said with a smile.

"Fine."she said with a pout, but then smiled as she started asking questions again."So what brings you two to this town? Meeting some hotties for a secret love getaway?"

"I wish, but no. We're here on business."he replied, his mind briefly wandering as he thought of the demon he and Dean were to kill tomorrow. It had been terrorizing the youth of the town for the past 100 years or so, killing them on the eve of their 18th birthday. The only way to kill it was to chop off its head on the night of a solstice moon and burn it, then bury the ashes in hallowed ground. It should be fairly easy, that is if Dean was up to his game.

"Hello? Am I talking to a brick wall here? I asked what kinda business are you working on?"she said loudly, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Its kinda personal."he answered again, and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she said,"You men and your secrets. Worse than women."

"So, how long you gonna be around?"Sam asked.

"Couple days, basically till I feel like leaving. Mr, Touchy feely was loaded, so I'm set for a while. What kinda dumbass carries a wad of cash bigger than my college fund around all the time anyway? You ask me,that's just begging someone to take it. How about you? How longs your personal business gonna keep you around?"

"Another couple of days, 2 at the most."he replied.

"Well good, maybe..."she started, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of the older Winchester at the patio doors.

"Hey Sam, I'm gonna head...Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"he stopped mid-sentence, noticing finally that his brother wasn't on the patio alone, and taking a good look at the short haired woman with him.

"Nope, never seen you before in my life."she answered quickly, averting her eyes away from him.

"Are you sure? Cause you seem real familiar."he pressed, a nagging feeling in his stomach.

"Positive. I never forget faces and I'm sure I'd remember yours."

"Oh, well."

"Dean, this is Meg, she's the woman I told you about meeting at the bus station. And Meg, this is my brother Dean."

"Nice to meet you Dean."she said, extending a hand out to shake.

"Yeah, you too."he said, looking strangely at her after pulling his hand back.

Sam was by far the psychic of the two of them, but Dean sometimes got signals from people, and they usually proved to be right. The one he'd gotten when shaking her hand was a very strong one of distrust . He disliked her immediately.

"I'm gonna head out and get a couple of drinks Sam. I shouldn't be that long, but don't wait up."Dean said, shaking his head and turning to look at his brother.

"Okay. Just be careful though."Sam said, not really looking at him. His attention elsewhere.

"Wanna come?"Dean asked. He had planned on spending the time away from Sam to try and put his thoughts together, but for some reason his protective instincts kicked in, and he felt Sam should go with him.

"Nah, I'm good. Just don't drink too much."Sam answered.

"Don't worry big guy."Meg said to Dean with a wink."I'll take real good care of brother here."

"Well, I'm gone then."Dean said, and with one last look at the two, left.

"I don't think big brother likes me too much Sam."Meg said with a chuckle.

"He's probably just offended by the fact you didn't throw yourself at him like most women do."

"Oh well, I'm not like most women, so I guess he'll just have to get over it."she said.

She and Sam sat outside talking for the next several hours. Discussing nothing in particular, until she stood up, looking at her watch.

"I'm gonna hit the sack Sammy boy, but maybe we can hook up again tomorrow."she suggested.

"How about for breakfast? At about 8 or so."

"Sounds good, so until then. Watch out for them bed bugs."she said, leaned down, kissed him on the cheek, and sauntered off to her room.

Thats one heckuva woman, Sam thought with a smile. She wasn't his usual type at all, but for some reason he still found himself attracted to her.

He went inside, flipped on the Tv, and flopped on the bed.

The news was on and Sam found himself wondering why their had been no reports or stories about the girl Dean had shot. Surely they would have found that an important enough piece of news to broadcast.

Well, whatever. Maybe it was for the best. At least he knew they didn't have to worry about the cops searching for Dean then.

Yawning and thinking about having breakfast the next day, he closed his eyes and was soon sleeping.

Meg went into her room, and with an evil grin, took out her needed supplies to perform her glamor spell once again.

Chanting the words and feeling the shift in her body structure, she grabbed up her coat and left the hotel, heading purposely towards the only bar downtown where she was willing to beat Dean was.

Looking through the window, she spotted him sitting at the bar talking to a red headed woman who was perched on the stool beside him.

What a whore, she thought about him with disgust. Men like that make me sick.

She sat down on the bench outside the bar for a good two and a half or three hours more, waiting for him to emerge, and ignoring the strange looks she was receiving by passersby.

Not long thereafter she happened to look back inside just in time to see him heading for the door.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, hopping up as she did so, getting another look from a middle-aged woman and shooting her a bird. Then she walked to the dark alleyway that he would have to pass by to get back to the hotel and waited patiently for him to reach there.

She heard his footsteps, and going further back into the shadows, waited till he was directly in front of the alleyway before calling out to him,"Dean."

He must have heard her because he stopped for a second, looking around in confusion before finally shrugging. No doubt thinking he'd imagined it.

"Dean."she said louder, and he whipped towards the dark alleyway, having no doubt that he'd heard it this time, and seeing a form outlined in the dark, he squinted his eyes to try and make out who it was.

"Hey, who is that? Is that you Sam?"he asked, walking into the alleyway.

She waited until he was right up on her before she stepped into the one place in the alley that was illuminated by light, and was quite satisfied with the results she received when he saw who was standing there.

"Hi Dean. I never got to give these back to you."she said in the voice of the person who's shape she had taken.

Dean just stood there, mouth hanging wide open as he looked at her.

"Well, here take them."she said, and thrusting the pair of sunglasses at him, let out a peal of laughter when he just turned around and ran.

Standing there in Kellys dead form, she just continued laughing.

This was too fun.

TBC

You like? R&R! And if you think of anything I can do to make it better, feel free to tell me!

I have lots more goodies coming up, so I hope you keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Title:Guilt

Author:SupernaturalandLostfan

Rating:PG13

Genre:Angst/Drama

Characters:Dean,Sam,Meg (a.k.a.evil bitch), OC's

Spoiler warning:"Scarecrow" I guess since we meet Meg for the first time in that episode.

Summary:A mistake is made. Can one of the brothers forgive the other? If so, can he forgive himself?

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Supernatural" related, yada, yada, etc.

Guilt

Ch.5

Sam sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes, after being awoken by the sound of someone entering the hotel room.

"Dean?"he asked, into the darkness, not seeing anyone, but hearing loud rapid breathing."What are you doing ? What time is it?"he asked, his voice carrying a bit of anger. He'd been having the rare pleasure of dreamless sleep, and was a little peeved at his brothers thoughtlessness.

Of course Dean didn't answer him,as per norm for him now, and Sam flipped on the bedside lamp with a sigh, seeing Dean was sitting in one of the rooms two chairs, his back to him.

"What? You're not gonna answer me? You know, this is getting really old Dean. The whole me trying to actually talk to my brother and him just ignoring me thing. So, okay. I'll tell you what. You quit coming in at what is it? 3:30 am, and I'll quit asking you why. Is that so much to ask? Now, I'm going to try and go back to sleep now since we have the whole demon killing to attend to tomorrow. So do me a favor and don't make any more noise, okay?"he said, and flipped the light back off, rolling back on his side.

"I saw her."Dean said quietly a moment later.

"What?"Sam asked, rolling over to peer into the darkness in his brothers direction.

"I saw her. Kelly, the girl I shot."

"Ah shit man, did it finally make the news?"Sam asked, sitting up and turning the light on once again."I knew it would sooner or later."

"No, I saw her Sam. Not on the news, face to face."Dean said after a pause.

"How much did you drink tonight Dean?"Sam asked, getting up from his bed and pulling the other chair beside his brother.

"_What?_ What the hell does how much I drank have to do with anything?"Dean asked, going on the defensive.

"All I meant is maybe you just thought you saw her Dean. Drinking does have that effect on people sometimes, and you have to admit you've been doing a lot more of it than usual lately."Sam said, trying to put in in words that wouldn't piss off his easily angered brother."And you have all this guilt over the whole thing too, so its only to be expected that it would eventually materialize in one way or another."

"Yeah Sam, I _do_ have all this guilt over it. I admit that, but I'm not fucking crazy. I know what I saw, and I wasn't drunk for your information. I only had three beers, and believe me, it takes a lot more than that to get me drunk."Dean said heatedly.

"No one is saying you're crazy Dean. All I'm saying is that maybe it's possible that you saw someone else and thought it was her."

"No. It's not possible Sam. I saw Kelly. You think I wouldn't recognize the person I killed? It was her."

"okay Dean, saying by some insane stretch of reality, it was her. What did she want? Did she say anything to you? Or try to communicate in any other form?"Sam asked with a sigh.

"She was in this alley right outside the bar. I heard someone say my name as I passed by it, and looked and it was her. She had my sunglasses, and tried to give them back to me."

"She wanted to give you your sunglasses?"Sam asked incredulously. "That was her purpose for paying you a visit from beyond the grave? Even you have to admit that's totally ridiculous Dean. We've worked on far more than enough cases involving ghosts to know they don't just randomly pop up. They have a reason for doing so, a real reason, not something stupid like that.. Did she say anything else?"

"No, or at least I don't think she did. I didn't exactly stick around to chat."

"Dean, I'm going back to bed now, and I'd suggest you do the same. Like I said earlier, we've got a job to do tomorrow."Sam said, and stood up.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that I might have actually saw her Sam?"Dean asked angrily, grabbing his brothers arm, pulling him to a halt."When you told me about your "shining" I might have doubted you at first, but I still gave you the benefit of the doubt . Why can't you do the same for me instead of treating me like I'm crazy?"

"I'm not treating you like you're crazy Dean."Sam said, jerking his arm from his grasp,"But you have to admit you haven't been yourself lately, and my "shining" as you call it, didn't start after I accidentally killed someone."

"So you're saying you don't believe me?"

"No, I'm saying I don't believe you saw what you think you saw. Now, goodnight Dean. We'll talk about this again tomorrow when your head has had time to clear some."

"Yeah. Whatever."was all Dean said as he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

So, your own brother doesn't believe you. He thought, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

Mr. Psychic thinks _you're_ crazy. Well, then you're just not going to tell him anything else until you figure this out. Who needs him anyway?

You killed her, and you'll just have to figure out what she wants. Alone.

Dean flipped off the light and went to bed. Not that he got much sleep.

Dean jerked awake the next morning, sensing someone hovering above him, someone other than Sam.

Slowly reaching under his pillow and pulling out the knife he always kept there, he quickly flipped onto his back, grabbing the person by the throat, surprised to hear a feminine gasp of surprise as he did so.

"What are you doing here?"he asked, seeing it was the woman Sam had introduced him to the day before, but even so, he didn't release his hold on her, only loosen it so she could talk.

"Whoa tiger. I was just picking up your blanket that fell off."she answered, trying to move his hands.

"That's not what I asked you. Why are you in my room?"he repeated menacingly. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't trust her for some reason.

"Holy shit Dean! What the hell are you doing? Let her go now!"Sam exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom , seeing his brother with his hand around Meg's neck, and running over and pulling her away after Dean released her.

"You okay?"he asked, examining her neck."He didn't hurt you did he?"he said, throwing an accusatory glare at Dean.

"No. I'm fine."she replied with a chuckle, knocking his hand away."But I'll tell you what, I'm gonna go wait outside just in case killer over there decides he wants to choke somebody again. Oh, and by the way, nice knife"she added, directing the last words to Dean, and winked at him when Sam turned his back to her

Dean sat up, throwing his legs off the side of the bed, and glared.

"I'll be right there."Sam told her, and she nodded, then walked outside.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dean? You could have killed her. How you gone totally insane?"

"Sam, I woke up with a person I didn't recognize standing over my bed, and I reacted out of reflex."

"Well you need to work on controlling those reflexes before you end up killing somebody else."Sam said angrily.

"Before I kill somebody else, huh? Not 2 weeks ago you were constantly saying that you knew it was an accident, that you believed I could never hurt an innocent person, and now you're saying I need to be careful not to kill somebody else. I would have reacted the exact same way just then, even if I'd never shot Kelly. You know that Sam. So why would you say something like that?"

"Whatever Dean. I'm sorry alright, but you just need to get over this shit. What would dad think if he knew what you accidentally did and how you're acting now because of it?"

"Just go the fuck on Sam. Your girlfriends waiting on you remember? Don't wanna keep her waiting too long do you?"

"She's not my girlfriend you asshole. She's just a friend, and she couldn't have come at a better time, because with you acting how you are now, I sure need somebody to talk to. I'm gone, but I'll be back in a couple hours so we can go take care of business."and saying this, Sam left the room, joining Meg outside and throwing an arm around her as they walked down to the parking lot.

Dean sighed and turned on the Tv, putting it on the news as he did everyday.

Maybe his brother was right. Maybe he was going crazy, and imagining things.

He settled back in his chair, and watched TV until his brother returned around 6 pm.

Wordlessly he turned it off, put his coat on, followed Sam outside, and started the car.

Time to kick some demon ass, and if anything could lighten his mood it was that.

TBC

Not a lot of action this chapter,and definitely not one of my best,but there's plenty to come next chapter. I'm just trying to build a foundation for whats to come later on.

Coming up: The demon killing doesn't go as planned, and Meg plays around with Deans mind again.


	6. Chapter 6

Title:Guilt

Author:SupernaturalandLostfan

Rating:PG13

Genre:Angst/Drama

Characters:Dean,Sam,Meg (a.k.a.evil bitch), OC's

Spoiler warning:"Scarecrow" I guess since we meet Meg for the first time in that episode.

Summary:A mistake is made. Can one of the brothers forgive the other? If so, can he forgive himself?

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Supernatural" related, yada, yada, etc.

Guilt

Ch.6

"What the hell happened back there Dean? Were you trying to get me killed?"Sam yelled between pained gasps, holding his side which the supposedly "going to be easy to vanquish" demon had taken a considerable chunk out of.

"How can you even ask me that Sammy? It was an accident." Dean replied, momentarily pausing in his ministrations to the wound to look at his little brother in disbelief.

"Yeah? You're having a lot of those lately aren't you Dean?"

Finishing his temporary wrapping of Sam's wound, Dean helped him to the car, not even bothering to reply to his last remark. Pulling onto the road and heading towards the hospital to get the wound stitched, Dean stared sullenly ahead as he drove, replaying the nights events in his head.

_Things had started out going as planned. He and Sam had made it to the local college's campus at least an hour before nightfall, giving them plenty of time to get in their previously decided upon positions in the large park that was smack dab in the middle of it. _

_All of the previous attacks had taken place there, and after doing some research Sam had discovered that several hundred years earlier some local farmers had burned a woman at the stake, claiming she was a witch and was responsible for the failure of any family but her own to produce profitable crops from their fields since they'd settled in the town 3 years earlier._

_Of course she had been falsely accused. Truth be told, there just wasn't enough rain that year to support the crops due to a drought. Despite this she and her family had refused to give up their dreams of one day becoming wealthy, and worked relentlessly, laboring day and night to maintain their fields._

_The townsfolk refused to admit to themselves that this was the cause, and they just weren't working at it as much as they could. So rather than blame themselves, they burned a wife and mother of 2 alive._

_A woman who was a known atheist. Who better to choose as their scapegoat?_

_Though she had never practiced any of her beliefs or tried to force them upon anyone, the woman had come from a long line of witches, and just as she was about to die ,had used the last of her life force to call upon her bloodlines power and placed a curse upon the town. Stating with her dying breaths that for their deed, each year one of their children be stripped from them, killed by a vengeance demon for their parents wrongful actions._

_They had laughed at what they'd thought to be meaningless threats, but a year to the day after she was killed their children started dying of mysterious acts that had appeared to be animal attacks._

_One of the locals had finally decided to take hiding in the spot that the attacks had taken place, which was now where the college was located, and to their horror had seen that, just as she'd ordered, the acts were being performed by a demon._

_The people had tried several times unsuccessfully to kill the monster, but being as the times were not as advanced in knowledge as they now were, had failed in doing so, succeeding only in getting themselves killed or maimed._

_Over time the murders had petered off as the elders responsible for the burning died, and it had seemed to finally stop, but when the new college had been built 3 years ago, they had slowly increased again. Therefor making the news many times, and right after the accidental shooting of the girl, the brothers had seen one of the articles and came to town to stop it before it could do any more damage. Discovering the demon's weakness after much research, they had went the night of the solstice to kill it._

_When it had finally made its appearance things had initially went as planned, but then, when Dean had been moving in for the kill, unexpected events had taken place._

_First, at the last moment the demon had once again gained the upper hand, knocking Dean across the field with one swipe of its taloned claw._

_Secondly it had turned its fury on to Sam._

_Third, Dean had recovered just as it was closing in on his brother, the demon having quickly disarmed him, knocking his ax from his hand._

_Having retrieved his own ax, Dean had raised it to chop off the monsters head when he suddenly stopped, a look of confusion and shock on his face, and dropped his ax._

_Taking this opportunity the demon had returned its attention to the younger Winchester, and after a brief struggle, clawed his side, leaving three huge gashes in it._

_Hearing his brothers yell of pain, whatever had caused his actions either disappeared or were now being ignored , and Dean snapped out of his momentary paralysis, killing the demon before it could do any further damage. _

_Needless to say, Sam had not been a happy camper, and automatically jumped down Deans throat as he did a makeshift patching of his wounds._

Now they were presently on their way to the hospital.

"Can you at least tell me what caused you to drop it Dean?"Sam asked through gritted teeth, desperately wanting to find out what had caused his brothers mistake that had almost cost him his life.

"It's hard to explain Sam."he replied after a pause."You wouldn't believe it anyway."he added with a sigh.

"Try me Dean. I need to know you wouldn't do something like that purposely."

"What? Purposely? You think there's even a possibility I would _purposely_ let anything happen to you?"Dean asked, an undisguised hurt look on his face, then asked quietly."How many times have I saved your life Sam?"

"I don't know anymore Dean. I'd like to believe not, but from how you've been acting lately its hard to tell." Sam answered honestly."But if it wasn't on purpose, what caused it?"

"The demon changed Sam. Just as I was getting ready to finish it off."

"No it didn't. I was there too. Remember?"Sam said in exasperation."And not once did that thing turn into anything other than what it already was."

"You're wrong Sam. It did. It turned into Kelly."Dean argued.

"Kelly? God, not that again Dean. There was nothing there, ghost or otherwise, but you, me and the demon."

"There was. Don't you think I know what I saw? I'm so tired of your condescending bullshit. Why can't you believe me you ass?"Dean said angrily.

"You know what? I'm starting to think maybe it would have been better if you had just turned yourself in. That way I wouldn't have to stress over anyone getting hurt. We're supposed to have one another backs, but how can we when you keep thinking you see her Dean?"

"We're here."Dean said in reply, having turned into the hospital parking lot.

He then wordlessly helped his brother out of the car and into the emergency room.

An hour or so later, Dean walked into the area where Sam was waiting to be cleared to leave. Having gone outside to get some much needed fresh air, he returned to find his brother talking in a hushed tone into his cell phone, catching his last words before he hung up.

"Don't know what to do about him or this situation dad, so if you get this please call me back."and turned the cell off, sticking it into his pocket.

"Who were you talking to Sam? Was that dad you left a message for?"Dean asked, feeling his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for him to answer.

"I didn't know what else to do Dean. This is all getting out of hand, and I thought he needed to know what all had happened in the past month or so."

"You told him? I can't believe you would do that to me Sam."Dean said in little more than a whisper.

There were few things important to him, but one was the fact that his dad had always trusted his abilities to handle situations without him. That he believed Dean could solve any issue he could. That he was at least thought to be good at _something_, even if it was hunting down demons and such. Now, with one phone call, Dean knew that trust would be gone.

"I'm going out to the waiting area. When you're ready to go, I'll be there."Dean said, his voice now devoid of any emotion as he walked out of the room.

"Dean, wait."Sam said, but he just kept on going.

A while later Sam went out, finding Dean sitting in a chair staring blankly at the TV in the waiting room.

The doctor had stitched him up and gave him a bottle of painkillers, stating that he would be fine, but for the next several days, extremely sore.

Dean wordlessly got up, and they walked back outside, got in the car, and headed back to the hotel.

"Dean, we need to talk about this some..."

"There's nothing else to say Sam."Dean interrupted."Just drop it."

Sam decided to let him have some time to cool off before trying to broach the subject again, and soon they were back at their hotel.

"Hey Sam."Dean heard a woman's voice say, and wasn't surprised to see that Meg was sitting out on the balcony again, apparently waiting on his brother.

"Hey yourself."Sam replied with a smile.

"I was bored and thought I'd hang around here till you got back to see if you'd like to go get something to eat."she said, returning his smile.

"I don't really know if that's such a good idea right now."Sam said, wincing a little as he accidentally brushed his side again the railing.

"You ok?"she asked, concern on her face.

"Yeah, I just had a little accident today, but I'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"I really don't want to get into it."

"Fair enough."she said shrugging."You sure you don't want to go eat somewhere?"

"Well..."he really was hungry, and what would it hurt to go out anyway. He could be in pain at a restraunt just as easily as at there, but he shouldn't leave his brother right now though.

Reading his mind it seemed, Dean said,"Go ahead. I'm a big boy and can fend for myself."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, but I'll be back soon. Want me to pick you up some food too while we're out?"

"Sure, why not."

"I'm just gonna pop inside for a sec Meg and take my medicine."

"Take your time. I've got nothing else to do."she said leaning back in her chair, then asked after he got inside,but before Dean did" You guys see on the news where they found the body of some kid in a empty hotel room? Somebody shot her and left her there."

"Wha...what?"Dean asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

She repeated her words, adding this time though,"Yeah they think they know who did it, but aren't releasing his name to the public until they catch the sick bastard."

"Okay, I'm ready to go."Sam said reappearing on the balcony, turning to his brother to ask him one last time if he wanted to come.

"Nah, you go on."he replied distractedly.

"See you in a bit then."

"Catch you later killer."Meg said quietly as she followed Sam down the steps.

Then they were gone. Dean walked into the room, going to the small refrigerator they provided there, removing a bottle of vodka he'd bought the day before.

Taking it and moving to sit on his bed, something suddenly caught his eye.

Sam's painkillers.

What the hell. Nobody would care anyway, he thought, opening the bottle and swallowing a whole handful, washing them down with a big swallow of his drink.

Then he laid back on the bed, waiting for the inevitable.

TBC

I know, lot's of angst, but I love writing it!

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Title:Guilt

Author:SupernaturalandLostfan

Rating:PG13

Genre:Angst/Drama

Characters:Dean,Sam,Meg (a.k.a.evil bitch), OC's

Spoiler warning:"Scarecrow" I guess since we meet Meg for the first time in that episode.

Summary:A mistake is made. Can one of the brothers forgive the other? If so, can he forgive himself?

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Supernatural" related, yada, yada, etc.

Guilt

Ch.7

_It was the night of the first formal dance he and Jess had attended as an official couple._

_She was wearing the same black strapless dress she'd worn then. Looking at her,seeing how beautiful she was , his heart sped up just as it had before, and he wordlessly took her hand, leading her to the dance floor._

_Were it not for the fact that they were the only couple on the floor, or more precisely the only people at all in the whole place, Sam might have been fooled into thinking it was that exact night again. Unfortunately, as sometimes happened to him, he knew that it wasn't real, and that he would eventually wake up to find himself thrust back into reality, a reality where she was still dead._

"_Well, aren't you going to say anything Sam?"she asked with a smile._

"_I really miss you Jess. More than you could ever imagine."he managed to say, hugging her closely to him._

"_Oh, I think you're wrong about that. " she replied, resting her head momentarily on his shoulder as they danced._

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."_

"_Baby, you have to quit blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault."_

"_But it was, if you'd never dated me then,"he started to protest, but she put her finger to his lips and stopped him mid-sentence._

"_Dating you was the best decision I ever made in my life Sam Winchester, and I don't ever want you to believe I regretted one moment of our time together. Ever."she said, then kissed him softly. After a minute she reluctantly pulled away with a sigh, and said"Look, I don't have much time Sam, but I need to talk to you about something. When you wake up you might not remember all that I say, but hopefully some of it will stay with you."_

"_What is it Jess?"he asked, wanting to say so many things to her that had been left unsaid. Somehow he knew now wasn't the time though, and that if he tried to press the matter, then he might not find out what she had to say or get to tell her his feelings. _

"_This woman you're with..."she started with a frown._

"_What woman?"he asked in confusion, then smiled as he realized who she was talking about."Oh Meg. Look Jess it's not like that, we're just frien..."_

"_Sam."she interrupted a look of impatience on her face."I wasn't going to ask if you were dating her."_

"_Well, if you were going to, then I'd say you have nothing to worry about, and that you'd have no reason to be jealous. You're the only girl for me."_

_For some reason, him saying this seemed to sadden her, and she turned briefly away from him, as if to compose herself, then faced him again, continuing what she'd been saying,"She's not what you think she is Sam."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She's well...I can't really go into details, but just believe me when I say she's not a good person Sam. __She's trying to drive a wedge between you and Dean, to turn you against one another."_

"_She hasn't done anything to turn us against one another Jess. If anyone's trying to hurt our relationship it's Dean. He almost got me killed today."_

"_Its not anything you can see that she's doing Sam."she said,then added emphatically,"Dean is your brother Sam. He would never do anything to hurt you or let anyone else if he could help it. He's a good man, and he loves you."_

"_Oh great. You met him one time and now you're a member of the "Dean Winchester fan club"."Sam said with an exasperated look."Wouldn't he get an even bigger head if he knew that even in the afterlife he's a chick magnet."_

"_Sam. You know which of the brothers will always hold my heart, in life and beyond."she said chidingly, but couldn't help adding,"He is a babe though."_

"_Wha..?"Sam started, a surprised look on his face._

"_I'm just kidding Sam."she said with a laugh, then turned serious once again, saying,"You are all Dean has now Sam, and he thinks you don't believe in him."_

"_He killed a little girl Jess. It was an accident, but he still did it. I thought that we could work through it together, but he's just...I don't know...cracking up. He feels so guilty that he even thinks he's seeing her ghost I'm afraid if he keeps on this way some other innocent person might get hurt too."_

"_Listen to me Sam."she said, taking his face between her hands, and staring him in the eyes."That whole situation isn't what it seemed, and Dean is as much an innocent victim in it as anyone else is."_

"_What do you mean Jess?"he asked, and she started to speak again, but suddenly turned her head to the side, a distressed look appearing on her face."Jess? What's wrong?"_

"_I don't kn... Oh my god, you have to wake up right now Sam."she answered frantically._

"_No, I don't want to. I haven't gotten to tell you all I need..."he argued, but she interrupted him again._

"_Sam! You need to wake up now. Your brother needs you."_

"_He's fine Jess. You're the one I need to be with now."_

"_I love you Sam and I always will, but there's nothing you can do for me now, and if you don't wake up soon you'll regret it."she said, unshed tears pooling in her eyes, hating to have to part with him again, but knowing it was a necessity._

"_I..."he wanted to stand there and argue with her, but there was an urgency to her words that told him he should do as she said. "Will you come back? Will I see you again?"he asked after a pause._

"_I'm always with you Sam. No matter what."was her only reply as she lifted her face to kiss him one last time, then pulled away saying loudly,"Now wake up, hurry and go to your brother. And I want you to try and remember what I said about Meg"_

Sam's head jerked up, and he wiped his still wet eyes. For a moment he was disoriented as to where he was and who he was with, but looking over to the drivers side of the car he was in, saw Meg sitting there and it all came back to him.

They'd went out to eat earlier, but upon arriving, Sam had discovered he really wasn't hungry. Not to mention the pain medicine he'd taken earlier had made him so drowsy he'd almost fallen asleep on their table in the restaurant during the 20 minute wait for the food.

Finally he'd told Meg that he shouldn't have came out with her, and though he was very sorry for ruining her meal, thought he needed to go back to the hotel and get some sleep.

A brief look of anger had crossed her face, but after looking at her watch, she had smiled at him, saying that it was fine. They could just get the food to go, and she could eat back in her room.

He'd smiled thankfully at her, and after they'd gotten some to-go boxes, they left the restaurant.

He had thought about ordering food to take to Dean, but decided to instead give him his since he now had no appetite whatsoever.

They gotten in the car and instead of talking she'd turned the radio on, and Sam was soon lulled into sleep by it.

Now he'd awoken, and looking at the clock on the cars console, saw he'd been asleep for over 40 minutes since they'd started back home.

"Where are we?"he asked with a yawn, waiting for the fog to clear from his mind.

"Just riding around. You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't have the heart to wake you up."she answered with a smile.

Sleeping, he thought with a frown, recalling that he'd been dreaming about Jess. It wasn't his usual dream of her death being replayed though. He couldn't remember exactly how, but it had been different this time. Looking at Meg again, he was almost positive it'd had something to do with her, but what?

"Why are you looking at? Don't you know it's rude to stare?"she asked kiddingly, feeling his gaze on her.

"Oh..sorry."he replied, looking quickly away."Take me back to the hotel Meg. Now."he ordered, a urgency suddenly coming over him.

"Aw, come on. The nights still young. What are you 80?"she asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm just ...somethings wrong with my brother."he finally blurted out in explanation.

"Please Sam, I'll be so bored if I don't have anyone to talk to."she argued,pouting at him.

Just from her actions, Sam got the feeling that for some reason or another she didn't want him to go back yet.

"I'll have to take a rain check this time Meg. I need to go check on Dean. I think there's really something wrong.. He hasn't been himself lately and I shouldn't have left him there in the first place."Sam said worriedly raking his fingers through his hair.

"My god. What's it with you and your stupid brother anyway? Don't you want to have a life of your own without that nut case?"she snapped angrily.

"Shut up, and don't ever call him that again."Sam said angrily, wanting nothing more to get out of her presence after hearing her words."Now take me back to the hotel ."

"Fine."she said shortly, and doing a U-turn started back towards it."Just don't come crying to me anymore when he does something to you. Not that that'll be a problem after tonight."she mumbled under her breath, while grinning at Sam.

He was too lost in his thoughts tohear what she had to say. A feeling of urgency had taken possession of him, and the closer that they got to the hotel, the stronger it grew.

When they were maybe a mile away, fragments of he and Jess's dream encounter surfaced, and it seemed they were all too jumbled up to make sense of. Then the last part about Dean came clearly to him, her urgent insistence that he wake up and go to him and all. That was the only part he could remember clearly.

"Go faster."he ordered Meg, who ignored him, continuing at the same speed.

What seemed like an eternity later, they finally reached the hotel, and Sam jumped out before she could even park, running quickly up the stairs to he and Deans room.

Unlocking and flinging the door open he stepped inside the dark room, and quickly flipped on the light.

He let out a strangled gasp when he turned and saw Dean laying, fully dressed , across his bed, one arm and one leg hanging limply off the side. An empty bottle of vodka also laying on the bed.

"Dean!"he yelled, running over and pulling him up on the bed."Oh my god. W-what did you do?" he asked looking at his unusually pale , sweat covered face. Going by looks alone, he at first didn't think he was breathing. Hesitantly he reached out a shaking hand to check his pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he found one, though it was slow, and slowing more by the beat.

What was wrong with him? This was not just from drinking too much. There had to be...

Then he saw it. A yellow prescription bottle laying on the floor near where Deans hand had been hanging off the side of the bed, hidden partly beneath it, where it must have rolled when he'd dropped it.

Sam picked it up, staring in disbelief and shock. The horror of what Dean had done hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Why would you do this? Why?"he asked his limp brother.

"Sam, is everything alright?"Meg asked, having stepped into the room after finding the door open.

"No, it's not alright. Call an ambulance!"he yelled in reply, now sobbing.

"What happened?"

"I said call an ambulance!" he yelled again, turning his tear streaked face to glare angrily at her.

"Okay."she said and walked over, picking up the phone.

"Dean! Come on, wake up and look at me."Sam pleaded, smacking his brothers cheek lightly in an attempt to rouse him."Please, don't do this to me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Please?"

He got no reply from him, but noticed his breathing was even more labored than earlier, his lips taking on a slight bluish tinge.

"Are they coming?"he asked Meg frantically.

"Yes Sam, so calm down. They'll be here in a moment."

"How can I calm down? This is all my fault."he sobbed, hugging his brother tight to him."I never should have went out with you tonight Meg. I'm sorry Dean. Please don't die."

They heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs, and after knocking once, the EMS team entered the room.

"We need you to move out of the way son."one of them said, and when Sam looked like he was going to argue, the man added,"We're going to do everything we can for him. I promise he'll be in good hands, so just move aside and let us work."

Sam squeezed Dean's hand tightly, then reluctantly moved to stand out of the way, staring numbly at the surreal scene before him.

"Sir,do you have any idea what he took?"a female voice asked from beside him.

"What?"he asked distractedly, eyes still trained on his brother.

"What type of medication did he overdose on? Can you tell me that?"

"Oh, um...yeah. It was Vicodin I think." he replied, then remembering he still held the bottle in his hand, handed it to her."I found it on the floor beside the bed. It was mine."he added, saying it reminded him more of the fact that he'd been responsible for this in so many ways.

"How many did he take sir? How many had you already taken from the bottle? "she asked.

"One. I took one."he replied quietly.

"Okay people, let's get him in the ambulance. "one of the men said to the other two in the room.

"Is he going to be alright?"Sam asked, watching them pick Dean up and put him on the gurney.

"We've got him stabilized for now, but with all he took, it's still too early to say one way or another."

"You riding with him?"one of the other men asked Sam after they'd put Dean in the ambulance, holding the door open for him.

"Yes!"Sam said loudly, and after hurriedly getting in the back, sat down on the side seat, holding Deans hand while they continued their efforts to keep him stabilized.

"I love you man. You _have_ to be okay."he said quietly.

Then all hell broke loose as the heart monitor attached to his brother suddenly went crazy, its alarm going off as Deans heartbeat started racing.

"Move kid."the man in the rear of the ambulance with him ordered, pushing him aside as he started working on his brother.

A second later the man yelled up front to the other man,"What's our ETA?"

"We're here now."he replied as he backed up to the ER door.

They unloaded Dean, his monitor still beeping as his heart beat increased, then as quick as it had started beating rapidly, it slowed to almost nothing.

The doctor met them at the door.

"What do we have here boys?"

"Male, mid- twenties, OD'd on Vicadin. Took a whole bottle of them. We had him stabilized in the ambulance."

"What's his name?"the doctor asked, shining his light into Dean's eyes.

"Dean. It's Dean."Sam replied, and the doctor looked at him, noticing he was there for the first time.

"Thank you."he said with a smile, then turned back to Dean.

"Dean, my name is Dr. Landreth. You're in Medic Springs hospital. I need you to try and wake up for me."but Dean remained unresponsive.

"Let's take him back to the O.R. now fellas."he said finally.

"Is he going to be ok?"Sam asked, his fearful expression making him look years younger than he was.

"We're going to pump his stomach , and try to get the meds he took out of his system. Then we'll just have to see."Dr. Landreth replied, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'll come out and talk to you as soon as we finish ok? So just sit tight."

Sam went over to the waiting area, holding Deans coat, which he'd grabbed up on the way out of the hotel room for some reason, and sat down , staring dejectedly at the floor.

This was his fault. He'd treated Dean like shit the last few days, and with him already having so much stress on him over the accidental shooting it must have been too much for him to take. He must have felt so alone, Sam thought, remembering how he'd pretty much told Dean he was crazy, and when Dean had walked in while he'd been leaving their dad a message, the look of sadness and betrayal on his face had been heart wrenching,

"I'm sorry Dean. I should've believed you."he said aloud."I'm so sorry."

"Hows he doing Sam?"a female voice asked, and he looked up to see Meg standing in front of him.

"I...I don't know yet, the doctor said he'd come out and talk to me as soon as they finished working on him."he answered her, wondering why she was even there at all

"Look, I just want to apologize for what I said about him earlier, calling him a nut case and all. I don't know him or what he's obviously been going through to lead up to this, and it was unfair for me to pass judgement. I feel like this is my fault for insisting you go out with me in the first place. It's just unless you didn't notice I really don't have any friends except well...except you, and with all the traveling I've done lately it just gets old not having someone to talk to. I guess I was so anxious to sieze the opportunity of actually having someone for a while that it turned me into a total bitch in other areas."she finished, giving him a small smile.

"Its okay, I'm the one to blame if anybody, not you."Sam argued, picking Deans coat up and putting it in his lap so she could take the seat beside him."I just can't believe he would ever try and kill himself. He's always been so strong and tough, and to be honest I'm the whiney crybaby of the two of us by far. I just wish he would have talked to me about whats wrong before doing this."

He did try you asshole, he thought bitterly to himself, but all you did was think he's crazy and call daddy on him.

"Mr. Winchester."Dr Landreth said, walking towards where he sat.

"How is he? Will he be alright?"Sam asked, jumping up quickly to meet the man halfway.

"It was touch and go there for a while. The drugs caused him to go into cardiac arrest, resultig in a very mild heart attack, but we have him stabalized and are moving him to a room in the ICU so we can keep a close watch on him tonight, if everything goes well, we'll move him to a private room tommorrow."

"Wait a sec. Did you say he had a _heart attack_? Isn't he too young to have one of those?"Sam asked, his mouth hanging slightly open in shock.

"Given the right conditions a _baby_ can have a heart attack Mr. Winchester. And giving he did take a whole bottle of Vicodin I'd say he is extremely lucky. Being young is a big advantage in his case. though, and I'm confident that he'll be able to make a full recovery."

"Oh, well ummm..thanks for everything Dr. Landreth."Sam said, reaching to shake the mans hand."Can I see him?"

"Tell you what when we have him settled in, I'll send a nurse to show you to his room, ok?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."Sam said with a thin smile.

After the doctor walked away, Sam went and sat back down silently beside Meg, staring at the floor beneath his feet.

"Well that was good news."Meg said cheerily, smiling at him.

Sam had no ideawhatthoughts were really running through her head as she smiled at him.

Dammitt! What am I gonna have to do to get rid of him? Kill him myself? she thought angrily.

She'd really thought that her plan would be successfull, but oh no, stupid Sam just had to wake up in time to dash to big brothers rescue.

She wasn't going to give up though, she'd never failed in accomplishing what she'd wanted, and would be damned if she'd start now. Plus her father would be very unhappy with her if she failed her mission, and having witnessed it once before, knew it was something she never wanted to see again.

She'd also grown a little attached to the younger Winchester, and knew as long as Dean was around it would be very hard, if not impossible, to sway him in the right direction.

"Mr Winchester?"a young blond nurse asked loudly, stepping into the waiting area, and looking around to try and spot the man the doctor had described.

"Right here."Sam replied, getting up and walking towards her, Meg following close behind.

"Come with me and I'll take you to your brothers room."she said with a smile.

"Okay."he said and he and Meg followed her closely.

Sam wondering nervously just what exactly he was going to say to Dean, and Meg already formulating the next plan to get rid of the pesty nuicance that they were on their way to see.

"Here you go, he's right in there."the nurse said, pointing at a closed door on the left, then continuing on down the hall.

Here goes nothing, Sam thought, and taking a deep breath, pushed the door open and walked in.

TBC

Hope this chappie was okay. The Jess part was probably a bit hokey, but I had to think of a way to get Sam back to his bro on time. Also I'm not that skilled on medical terminology, but hope what little I did use was passable.

Anyway, R&R and let me know what you think! I've got lots more in store for the brothers, so hope ya'll keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait in updating, but after much writing and rewriting here, finally, is the next chapter. Might not be that great due to a minor bout of writers block though, but hopefully its readable:-) As always, R&R !

Title:Guilt

Author:SupernaturalandLostfan

Rating:PG13

Genre:Angst/Drama

Characters:Dean,Sam,Meg (a.k.a.evil bitch), OC's

Spoiler warning:"Scarecrow" I guess since we meet Meg for the first time in that episode.

Summary:A mistake is made. Can one of the brothers forgive the other? If so, can he forgive himself?

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Supernatural" related, yada, yada, etc.

Guilt

Ch.8

Opening the door, Sam sees his brother is awake in his bed, several iv's and monitors attached to his body, staring expressionless at the ceiling above him.

"Knock, knock."Sam says with forced cheer in his voice."Can I come in?"

Dean doesn't look at him, but seeing the slight shrug of his shoulders, Sam chooses to take the gesture of indifference as a yes, and enters the room, leaving Meg to wait in the hallway.

"Umm...so how you feeling man?"Sam asks hesitantly, not entirely sure of what to say to his brother.

"Fine."Dean answers in a clipped manner, still looking at the ceiling.

This is awkward, Sam thought staring at his brothers pale face.

"Dr. Landreth says that you're going to be fine."Sam said after taking a deep breath,"You can probably check out in a couple days even."

"Great."Dean muttered, his voice lacking any enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Look Dean, I know you're pissed at me, and have every right to feel that way. I've been an ass these last couple days, and am so sorry. I..."

"Save it Sam. I'm not pissed at you.."Dean cut him off.

"But.."

"I really hate hospital food It's so tasteless, like eating cardboard or something."Dean interrupts again.

"What?"Sam asks, tilting his head to the side in a gesture of confusion.

"And there's not even any good looking nurses here from what I've seen so far."he continued, seemingly oblivious to Sam's words."How can you have a hospital without hot nurses? That kinda thing makes a man think twice about coming to visit, you know."

After staring silently at his brother for a minute, Sam finally asks,"Why Dean? Tell me that at least. I think I deserve that much. Why in gods name would you try and kill yourself?"

"You know what? I think I'll take a snooze. I'm kinda tired, and one can never get enough beauty sleep. Now that I look, you should definitely think about doing so yourself."he continued, looking at Sam speculatively.

"Stop with the bullshit Dean! Tell me why you would let things come to this. Do you know what it was like for me to walk in that room and find you like that?"Sam said, in an angry, wavering voice.

"That's so typical. Everything is about Sam isn't it? The whole world revolves around you, right?"Dean asked quietly.

"What? How can you say that?"Sam asked in disbelief, tears welling in his eyes."You're the selfish one Dean, not me! Speaking of typical, you're just trying to turn things around to deflect the fault off yourself! Just like you always do."

"I can't do this now Sam. Just leave me alone. Please."Dean said.

"You tried to kill yourself Dean, and almost succeeded."Sam said accusingly."You had a freaking heart attack because of it for gods sake."

"You're right Sam. I did try to kill myself and nothing I can say to you right now will change that fact will it? So why bother to try and make up some bullshit story to try and say it was a big accident or something when it _wasn't_?"Dean replied with a bitter chuckle, adding."You know it's kinda funny if you think about it Sammy. Big bad Dean can off a little girl with no problem whatsoever, but can't manage to do something as simple as killing himself.. That's pretty pathetic isn't it? I guess the whole pill and vodka thing was the wrong route to take huh? A gun probably would have been much more effective don't you think?"

"Shut up! Just shut up with that shit right now Dean!"Sam yelled at him, not caring that he was probably attracting much unwanted attention by doing so. He did lower his voice slightly as he continued though."What the hell is wrong with you? So yeah, you did accidentally do something wrong, but the key word in that is _accidentally_. We've both been hurt many times, and so have lots of other innocent people who had nothing whatsoever to do with whatever case we were working on at the time. It happens Dean, and I know I'm one of the the last people that you'd expect to hear say it, but it comes with the territory. It's expected in our line of work."Sam said pacing angrily at the side of his brothers bed. "And you know who taught me that? You did, that's who!"he continued, now standing still and pointing a shaking finger at Dean to emphasize his words.

"You don't understand what it's like Sam."was Deans almost whispered reply."To have to live with the guilt of knowing that you killed a little girl. She'll never get to do things that she should've been able to while growing up, like going on dates , to the prom and even getting married and having kids of her own and its my fault. So you'll have to forgive me if I don't agree with your whole little "every innocent person who accidentally gets involved in our work is equal rant", cause that's bullshit and you know it, so get the fuck out of my face and leave me alone!"he practically yelled the last part,his voice having grown louder as he spoke.

"Okay, fine Dean. If that's what you want, but let me tell you this before I leave. I don't think...no wait, I _know_, you don't really want to die no matter what you say, and I'm not going to let you. You can lay here wallowing in self-pity all you want, but this isn't you man, and deep down you know that. I love you, you're my brother, and I know you love me too, and like it or not, we're gonna get through this together one way or another." He finished, glaring defiantly at his brother, and turned on his heel to exit saying,"I'm going, but I'm not leaving this hospital. Heck, I think I'll just pull me up a chair right outside your door here just in case you might need anything, but don't worry. I'll sit where you don't have to see me."

"I suppose you rang dad right up to tell him about this didn't you?"Dean asked, stopping Sam in his tracks.

"God, is that what this is really about Dean?"he asked, turning back around to face his brother again."Cause if it is I'm so sorry for calling and telling him anything in the first place. I would've never said a word to him if I knew it would lead to this. The only reason I did in the first place was because I was worried about you and didn't know what to do. I was afraid something bad would happen and in case you didn't know, you're the one who I always talk to about my problems, well most of them, and I couldn't exactly do that in this case could I? "

"So you call up the man you haven't had an actual conversation with in years and pour out your heart about me? That's something that you shouldn't ever have done Sam. That would be like me calling and telling him every time you have one of your little crying fits or something."

"Really Dean, I think this is a little bit different don't you?"Sam asked, pulling a chair up to his brothers bed once again, turning it around backwards, and sitting down, resting his crossed arms on it."You've practically quit eating, you go out drinking all the time, and you were even letting it effect you when we were on a hunt. To make things worse every time I try and talk to you about it its like I'm conversing with a brick wall. What did you expect me to do? Just sit back and watch you self-destruct? I see what good calling dad did though. He still hasn't shown his face. All it did was cause you to almost die, and to answer your question from earlier, no, I didn't run and call him when this happened. I was too worried about you to even think about it to be honest, and I'm sorry if I did something wrong by calling him before Dean. I won't do it again. I won't ever speak to him again if that's what you want. He's my dad and I love him, but you're much more important to me."

"You know I would never ask you to do something like that Sam. After all, finding dad is kinda what this whole hunting thing stemmed from you know. And yes, you did try and talk to me about what happened, and I really thought that I was starting to kinda accept that it was just a freak accident. I mean, I realize I can never take it back or change the outcome. I couldv'e turned myself over to the cops, and I still could, but what would that have helped? Then I would just be rotting in prison while you were out getting yourself killed trying to take on all this dad shit alone. At least I could still be doing something good by killing as many of these supernatural bastards as possible to help prevent anybody else from getting hurt. That line of thought and rationalization was going well for a while. Hell, I almost even had myself believing it."he said with a sigh, rubbing his still sore chest as he spoke.

"Until?"Sam pressed, sensing that though it was obviously difficult for him to talk about it, this was something his brother really needed to get off his chest, and the very least he could do after being such a total ass the past few weeks was listen.

"Until I saw her in that alley, still wanting to give me back my sunglasses that I left on the table that day. If I just hadn't left those fucking glasses there she wouldn't be dead Sammy."Dean answered, his voice breaking at the last part as he turned his face away so Sam couldn't see the tears welling in his eyes.

"Dean, I'm sorry I didn't believe you before when you told me that you saw her. If you say you did then you did. That being said though, I have to add that I really don't see how she would hold you responsible for what happened. She was a child, and it's a child's nature to forgive. Sure we've encountered more than our share of the "not so forgiving" sort in the past few months, but I consider myself a pretty good judge of character, and she didn't strike me as being one of those kind."

"Well that doesn't change the fact that I have seen her Sam, and not just once either. She was there at the college too, and she must want something or she wouldn't keep popping up would she?"

"Ahhhh...so you just assumed that she wanted you dead too? That that's what she wanted? For you to come and keep her company?"Sam asked incredulously.

"Well, why else would she keep showing up Sam? You said yourself that she couldn't possibly be just wanting to return the sunglasses didn't you?" Dean asked with a sniff, turning his head back to look at his brother with red, watery eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose I did say that, but I don't think she wanted you to try and kill yourself either."Sam said with a frown, and suddenly stood up as he continued speaking,"Tell you what. She obviously wants to tell you something or another, so lets make it happen."

"Exactly how do you plan on doing that little brother? Last time I checked only a channeler could contact spirits when they wanted, not demon hunters. Not even demon hunters with "the shining".

"You're absolutely right Dean, but luckily for us lowly demon hunters, there's a very powerful channeler who I bet would be more than willing to come and lend us a hand in figuring this all out."Sam said excitedly.

"Who? We don't know any...Oh no, not her Sam."Dean said, shaking his head after realizing who his brother was speaking of.

"Why not? She's perfect. I'll just give her a call, tell her the situation, and ask her to come down in a couple days."

"Yeah, and she'll tell dad about this too."Dean said, raising his arm and waving it around, indicating the hospital room.

"I won't tell her everything Dean. We'll just make sure that she comes after you get discharged. The doctor said you could probably leave in a few days if you kept improving. Also, I'm willing to bet that the psyche ward people will be paying you a visit soon Dean, so you better be coming up with one heck of a lie as to how you ended up taking your Vicodin and Vodka cocktail if you don't want to be wearing one of those nice little straight jackets they have."

"Don't worry about that. I'm way ahead of you. I thought up a story about five seconds after I woke up in this room."

"Good. It's settled then. I'll give her a call and set it up. Now you look tired, so get some rest . "Sam ordered, grabbing his brothers hand and squeezing it tight, then leaning over to hug him awkwardly,before standing up."Please never do this again Dean. I love you and we can always work things out, no matter how bad they seem. We're family, and that's what family does."

"Oprah would pay big bucks for some shit like this. Could you imagine the ratings that the Winchester's would pull in for her. We'd be the best dysfunctional family of demon hunters that had ever been on her show."Dean said, doing just as Sam had expected by not wanting to take part in a chick flick moment, even under the circumstances. This time , his own tear filled eyes betrayed him though, and Sam could tell he was fighting hard to regain his macho facade once again..

"I want you to promise me Dean."Sam pressed despite his brothers attempts, giving his hand another squeeze.

"I promise you Sammy."he finally said, taking a quick swipe at his eyes before giving him a tired smile and adding with a chuckle,"Anyway, it would appear I'm not very skilled at the whole suicide thing. I should go on TV and do one of those public service announcements saying how if you plan on killing yourself, do something other than mixing Vodka and pain pills kiddies, all that will do is give you a heart attack."

"Dude, that's not funny."Sam said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Aw, come on Sam, if I can have a sense of humor about it, then so can you."Dean said with a shrug.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say."Sam said with a roll of his eyes, patting his hand one last time before letting it go.

"Where you going? You're not leaving are you?"Dean asked quickly, embarrassed afterwards by how whiny his voice sounded even to his own ears.

"Nah, I told you I'm not going anywhere bro, I'm just going to step right into the hall here and tell Meg you're ok. And make that call, then I'll be right back."

"_She's_ here?"Dean asked with a frown.

"Yeah, showed up a little bit after they took you to the O.R."

"Oh. Hey, have you seen anything else on the news about them finding Kelly's body?"Dean asked hesitantly, dreading to hear his brothers reply.

"No. I haven't seen anything at all about it, but you know that."Sam replied.

"You mean she didn't tell you about seeing it on the news?"

"Who didn't tell me what?"Sam asked, a confused look on his face.

"Meg. She told me last night that she saw on TV where the cops had found a young girls body in another town, and that they had a lead on a suspect in the murder."

"Huh. No, that's the first I've heard of it Dean."Sam replied. Why would she mention it to Dean and not him?

"Oh well. Guess I'll know they found out it's me when they come slap on the old cuffs then won't I?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it Dean. Now get some rest, you look like a drunk who's about to pass out."Sam said, noting his brothers drooping eyes.

"Alright."Dean said, his eyes already closing, but just as Sam reached the door he turned back around to silently stare at his brother, just to convince himself one last time that he was truly alright.

He prayed that his brother had been sincere in his promise to not try anything else.

"Sam. Quit it, you're freaking me out."Dean said, surprising his brother, who'd thought he was asleep, not even opening his eyes as he spoke.

Sam chuckled, and shaking his head, walked out of the room.

When he was gone, Dean opened his eyes, finally letting the tears he'd held in while his brother was there flow freely.

Though he hated the thought of facing the girls apparition again, he knew it was the only way to gain some closure and find out what she wanted from him. Hi sanity depended on it. He just prayed that it didn't somehow backfire on them.

TBC

Okay, no Meg this chapter, but there's plenty of her evil ass to come. I just thought Sam and Dean needed a chapter alone to themselves to discuss what had happened. I tried to keep them in character but I know there was a few un-Dean like cheesy moments, but hey...It's my story so If I want to take a few liberties every now and then I can, right:-) Seriously, I hope it was okay. R&R! I will update sooner next time. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait, but at least it wasn't as long a one as last time. I'm still suffering from my writers block a bit, so you'll have to forgive me.

Thanks to all who have reviewed, and I hope you think this chapter is okay!

Title:Guilt

Author:SupernaturalandLostfan

Rating:PG13

Genre:Angst/Drama

Characters:Dean,Sam,Meg (a.k.a.evil bitch), OC's

Spoiler warning:"Scarecrow" I guess since we meet Meg for the first time in that episode.

Summary:A mistake is made. Can one of the brothers forgive the other? If so, can he forgive himself?

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Supernatural" related, yada, yada, etc.

Guilt

Ch9

"You alright?" Sam asked his brother, for what seemed like the nine thousandth time, since they'd left the hospital.

"For the last time, I'm fine! And if you ask me that again, we'll just have to turn around and go right back to that hospital Sammy, and it won't be _me_ needing a bed this time."Dean answered, giving Sam a tight-lipped smile.

"Well excuse me for caring asshole."Sam said with an indignant snort, but inside he was secretly grinning at his brothers words.

"You're excused bitch."Dean retorted, leaning back in his seat with a sigh of contentment.

He was so happy to be out of that damn hospital.

"Dude, I could so kick your ass right now, so you might want to watch how you address me." Sam said with mock seriousness. "I'd suggest you learn to respect my authority buddy."

"I could have 5 heart attacks, get run over by 12 cars, attacked by 45 mutant chickens, and still kick your scrawny ass."his brother retorted, pointing his index finger at him in warning.

This finally succeeded in cracking Sam up.

"45 mutant chickens? Come on, is that the best you could come up with?"Sam asked between his laughter.

"This question coming from someone who obviously has never encountered mutant chickens."Dean replied.

"Wait a sec, you've fought mutant _chickens_?"Sam asked in surprise, his mouth falling open comically.

"Well...no, but could you imagine? Regular chickens are ferocious little monsters. It really hurts to get pecked by one you know."Dean replied, tilting his head to the side as if actually contemplating this.

"You have some serious mental issues Dean."Sam said with a shake of his head.

"I know."he replied with a grin.

The remainder of the ride back to the hotel was spent in comfortable silence.

After pulling into the parking lot, Sam jumped out and ran over to his brothers side of the car and opened the door, ready to help him out.

"Will you stop already? I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door and getting out of the car by myself. I'm not an invalid, so back off!" Dean exclaimed, pushing Sam's hand away and getting out slowly.

Truth be told, he was feeling much better than he had in days, but was still very weak. Not that he would ever admit that to Sam though.

"Okay, you're on your own then." Sam said with a shrug backing away. He still hovered close by though, just in case he was needed.

"Home sweet home."Dean said, lowering himself into a chair after they reached the room, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head with a content smile.

"Home sweet home?" Sam asked with a snicker.

"Okay, pardon me smart ass. Hotel room, sweet hotel room. Is that better?" Dean asked, opening one eye to glare at his little brother."Now don't you have somewhere you need to be going?" he asked before Sam could reply.

"Yeah, well I've been thinking about that."Sam said looking at Dean contemplatively. "I'm thinking maybe it's not such a good idea for me to leave you here alone. Not on the very same day you got released especially. The doctor said for you to take it easy for a few weeks. Something could happen, like you getting sick and their wouldn't be anyone around to help you."

"Give me a break Sammy. I'm a grown boy who can take care of myself and I feel fine."Dean said with a look of annoyance."Not to mention the fact your just going to the frickin' bus station to meet her! You'll be gone what? An hour at the most?"

"Well, I guess you're right. But. Be good while I'm gone, and stay out of trouble."

"Be good while I'm gone? Stay out of trouble? What am I a 8 year old?" Dean asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice as he stood up and walked to his bed, where he promptly flopped down and started flipping through the TV channels.

"Hey, I'm in luck!" he exclaimed after a minute, stopping on the cartoon network."Scooby Doo's on."

"_You_ like Scooby Doo?"Sam asked.

"Who doesn't like Scooby Doo? Anybody that says they don't is lying. Anyway Shaggy kinda reminds me of you, and that Daphne is pretty damn sexy for a cartoon chick. Of course I've always had a thing for redheads . They have such fiery personalities, and Velma well..."

"Okay, okay. Stop right there! It's just way too weird to hear your thoughts on cartoon women Dean. That's something you should keep to yourself from now on."Sam interrupted, then turning serious once more said,"I'm gonna go now, but I have my phone on like always and if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Sam, get the hell outta here and go pick that woman up before she comes and kicks both our asses for you not being there waiting with your chariot to pick her up."

"Fine, I'm gone, but I'm gonna call in a half hour to check on you, so you better answer the phone."he ordered, shaking his index finger in Dean's face.

"Yes ma'am mother. I shall lay with my hand on the phone in anticipation of your call."Dean said sarcastically, a smile playing on his lips.

"If you're sure you'll be okay." Sam said, stopping once again to look at him hesitantly.

"I'm positive." he answered, not looking away from the TV.

"Need anything before I go?"

"If I need anything I can get it myself Sam. I can walk you know."

"Are you..."

"For the last time Sam, I'm sure I'll be okay, _and _I'm sure I do not need anything, so please go pick her up so we can get this shit over and done with."Dean said with a bit more emotion than he'd wanted.

He desperately needed Sam to trust him again if they were going to get over the large hump caused by his failed suicide attempt , and though leaving him alone for an hour didn't really seem like that much, it would be a big step to Dean.

As if reading his mind, Sam smiled and smacked him on the shoulder, saying, "Okay, no need to get testy, I'm outta here."

Dean sighed when Sam finally left, putting his hands behind his head to continue watching his cartoon, and almost immediately drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Walking out and closing the door to their room, Sam stood there for a minute, a feeling of unease at leaving his brother there alone weighing heavily on him.

He knew he could have insisted that Dean accompany him to the bus station, but though unspoken, he could tell Dean wanted him to know he could trust him once more, and that he was indeed okay.

Anyway, it was only for an hour. What could happen in an hour?

"Hey tiger, what'cha doing standing outside?" her heard a female voice ask, and turned to see Meg standing outside the door to her room, smiling at him.

He hadn't seen her much during Deans stay in the hospital. He could tell his brother didn't really vibe well with her, so he'd made a point of telling her in the nicest way possible that he thought it best if she didn't visit the hospital too much. It seemed to not offend her in the least, she'd just smiled , said she totally understood, gave him a hug, and stayed away, only seeing Sam when they happened to run into one another during one of his trips to the brothers room to pick some stuff up.

"Actually, I'm on my way to pick up a friend at the bus station." he replied, walking towards her and leaning against the wall beside her door.

"A friend huh? Would this friend be a girlfriend?" she asked with a coy smile.

"Well, yeah, but not a girlfriend girlfriend, she's _way _too old for my tastes."he replied, making a face at the mental picture that popped unwanted into his head.

"Phew..Had me worried there for a second. Thought I might have a little unknown competition."she said, letting out a sigh of relief as she put her hand on Sam's arm.

"Uh...no...there's no competition."he said, face reddening slightly.

"Good."she purred.

"Well, I've got to run. I can't keep her waiting, but I'll uh..see you when I get back okay?"

"Sure. Where's Dean? Isn't he going too?"she asked innocently.

"Nah, he needed some time alone."

"And you think that's a good idea?"she asked with a frown.

"Yes, I do. I trust him."Sam replied automatically, surprised to find that he really meant what he was saying.

"Then that's that."she said with a smile.

"Bye Meg."

"See ya Sam."she replied, wiggling her fingers at him in a little wave as she went inside her room and closed the door.

She moved to the window to watch him as he got into the Impala and drove out of the parking lot.

It was time to get rid of big brother, and she guessed she was going to have to do it the hard way since he obviously was inept at doing it himself.

She had an idea who Sam was going to pick up at that bus station, and knew that the woman would put a big damper on her fun and games with Dean. So she had to act quick.

She figured best case scenario Sam would be gone no less than an hour, which gave her plenty of time to take care of Dean.

Just remember Meg, she chided herself as she opened her door and walked out onto the patio shared by her room and the brothers, you can't play with him too much or you'll run out of time.

She walked over to the sliding door that led into their room and after muttering a few words under her breath, smiled smugly when the latch to the door popped open.

Walking over to where he lay sleeping peacefully on the bed, she stood staring at him for a moment.

What a waste, he's such a cutie, she thought with a frown. Oh well, if things went well she would still have little brother, and he's the one she really wanted in the first place.

Leaning over, she tapped him on the shoulder lightly, and felt satisfaction when he jumped in surprise, almost falling from the bed, before looking at her with now alert eyes.

"Hi Dean."she said with a bright smile.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? Where's Sam?' he asked, looking at her suspiciously as one hand rubbed his eyes and the other inched slowly towards the pillow he's been sleeping on.

"He's gone to pick up your friend Missouri."she answered,"and as for what I'm doing here, well...I'm here to kill you."she said, calmly walking slowly towards him.

"Wha? Who are you?"he asked, jumping up from the bed, now holding the gun he'd had beneath his pillow.

"Someone that your little gun isn't going to do a bit of good on."she replied,"But, I believe our parents are also acquainted as well."

"Our parents?"he asked, confusion now melding with the anger already present on his face.

"Well, actually its only my dad you know of, because he killed your mother."she said, and before he could react to her words she had moved forward at an unnaturally quick speed and kicked the gun from his hand.

Normally Dean would have put up a much better fight than he was, but he was still not 100 by far, so by the time he went for the gun, she already held it in her hands.

"Go ahead bitch, shoot me."he snarled, holding his arms out at her." Cause if you don't I'm gonna rip your head off and shove it up your ass."

"Oohh, sounds like fun, but unfortunately, I've got a much better plan for you."she said with a shrug, and ran at him once more, knocking him to the ground where she straddled him.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked, preparing to knock her from atop him. Raising the gun once more, instead of shooting him, she hit him in the head, knocking him out.

She patted his head and stood up, grabbing his legs after checking her watch and seeing she still had 45 minutes, and drug him back to the bed , hefting his limp body back on it before pulling the four ropes from her pocket she'd brought from her room.

After securely tying him up, she pulled out the other object she brought with her, and stood over him, preparing to put it to use when he slowly started regaining consciousness.

Seeing what she held in her hands, his eyes grew wide, betraying the calmness of his voice when he said,"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Well, I do really like your brother you know, and for some reason I don't think the feelings would remain mutual if he knew I killed you, so I'm going to make it look like you did it yourself." she replied, and as she did so, raised the straight razor she held in her hand and cut into his left wrist while he bucked and tried to get free from the ropes. A scream erupted from his throat when she did so, and she realized that she'd have to shut him up or some one might ruin her plan by coming to see what was wrong.

Laying the razor down, she went to the dresser drawer and opened it up, found a sock, and went back to where Dean lay, forcing it in his mouth.

"Now then, that's much better."she said, satisfied that his muffled grunts wouldn't go beyond the room, picked her razor back up and walked around to the other side to repeat her act on his right wrist.

"Well, now we wait."she said with a sigh, wiping her hands on her skirt as she sat down, watching as his face slowly paled.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the chair she'd sat in."I almost forgot the best part, watch this."

Dean watched as he fought to hold onto consciousness, and almost swallowed the sock in his mouth when the womans body started to transform as she spoke some sort of incantation in a foreign language.

Not even a minute later, instead of Meg being there, it was the little girl he'd shot at the last town.

"Neat trick huh?" she asked, twirling around as she spoke to give him the full view of her new form."Imagine my surprise when I happened upon where you and Sam were staying in the last town, and then the little girl and her taking a liking to you was an opportunity I couldn't let slip by."

Deans eyes grew wide with anger as comprehension of what she was saying sunk in and he used what little strength he had to try and get out of the ropes once again.

"Aw, is Dean mad?"she asked in the sing song voice of the little girl.

Right before he finally lost consciousness, Dean vowed to himself that one way or another he was going to kill Meg.

He also thought of his brother and who would take care of him if he wasn't there to do it.

Fucking bitch, and then all went dark.

TBC

Only 1 or 2 more chapters to go! Hope you liked this one, and don't you love a cliffhanger?

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks reviewers! Your great comments really are the incentive that makes me write, so R&R!

Title:Guilt

Author:supernaturalandlostfan

Rating:PG13

Genre:Angst/Drama

Characters:Dean,Sam,Meg (a.k.a.evil bitch), OC's

Spoiler warning:"Scarecrow" I guess since we meet Meg for the first time in that episode.

Summary:A mistake is made. Can one of the brothers forgive the other? If so, can he forgive himself?

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Supernatural" related, yada, yada, etc.

Guilt

Ch.10

"I swear, do you have anything other than 80's music in here Dean?" Sam muttered unhappily, discarding yet another Metallica tape in the floor of the passenger seat, adding to the large pile he'd already made.

Guess I'll just try the radio, he decided after finally excepting that his brothers taste in music made it hopelessly unlikely he'd find anything he really felt like hearing right now.

He was halfway to the bus station and the further away from the hotel he got, the more his unease grew. He wouldn't go back though, if he did Dean would think he didn't trust him anymore. Yes, Dean would be fine for an hour.

Sam's mind drifted to Meg as he aimlessly turned the tuning knob. She was really something, and he didn't know what to think about her. Her open flirting made it obvious that she liked him, but for some reason he didn't trust her. There was a fakeness about her, and she and Dean didn't seem to mesh at all. Which in itself was unusual since Dean generally got alone with every member of the opposite sex.

His brother was always on edge when Meg was around, and she didn't seem to even care if he liked her or not. Maybe it was just because the way Sam had described his brother to her when they'd first met at the bus station had cast him in a negative light. If that was the case Sam had no one to blame but himself.

Oh well...girls come a dime a dozen, and he only had one brother, so it was an easy choice for him to decide that he was just going to have to tell Meg that he wasn't interested if she tried to pursue him any further. He hoped he hadn't led her on or anything, but truth be told, he wasn't ready for another relationship anyway. Jess hadn't been dead that long, and he still loved her as much as he had when she was alive. You don't get over a love like they'd had for a long time, if ever.

As he sat thinking about her, his hand suddenly froze on the dial when a song he hadn't heard in many years came on.

It was the song he and Jess had slow danced to on their first date together. It had been at the Spring Formal he and she had attended at college.

The exact dance he'd dreamed about the night Dean had tried to kill himself.

He fought the urge to automatically turn around and go back to check on his brother.

It's a coincidence , he told himself, he's fine. It's just a song.

He left the radio on the song and felt himself relaxing as he listened to it, remembering yet again how beautiful Jess had looked that night.

_We were born before the wind_

_Oh so younger than the sun_

_Ere the Bonnie boat was one as we sail into the mystic_

_Hark, now hear the sailors cry_

_Smell the sea and feel the sky_

_Let your soul and spirit fly into the mystic_

_And when that foghorn blows I will be coming home_

_And when that foghorn blows I want to hear it_

_I don't have to fear it._

Sam chuckled to himself during the musical interlude, thinking about the fact he was listening and singing along to a song from the 70's when he gave Dean such a hard time about his 80's songs.

This was different though, it had been a special song for him and Jess, and _still _was one for himself. Anyway, it was Van Morrison. Who _didn't_ like Van Morrison?

_I want to rock your gypsy soul_

_Just like way back in the days of old_

_Then magnificentally we will float into the mystic_

_When that fog horn blows you know I will be coming home_

"_Sam, you need to go back_."a female voice suddenly came through the radio in place of the music.

He thought he imagined it at first because the song immediately took up where it had left off, and he shook his head in confusion, but moments later the music was interrupted once more.

"_Go back now Sam. She's killing him_."

"What? "he yelled, hitting the radio hard when the music came on again. "Who's killing who? "

I'm going crazy, he thought, staring at the seemingly normal radio, waiting for the voice to speak to him again. There's no way that the radio was talking to me, and there's no way that that voice belongs to who I think it does.

And again, moments later the voice spoke for the last time, after what sounded like a sigh, the woman said one thing, well one name to be exact.

"_Dean._"

Going crazy or not, hearing what he was sure was Jess's voice saying his brothers name, and that someone was killing him, was more than enough to make him stop the car in its tracks and with a squeal of the tires, do a U-turn and head back in the direct he'd come from.

These last few months of his life had been stranger than any in the past, so he knew that nothing was impossible.

Remembering his cell phone, he picked it up, praying for a clear signal, and grinned when he saw all bars were lit up.

At least _something_ was going his way.

He hurriedly dialed first Dean's cell and then the hotel rooms number. Receiving no answer from either after letting each ring numerous times, he threw the phone down into the floor with the pile of cassettes angrily.

Something bad was happening to Dean. He knew this now without a doubt.

God stupid, how could you have left him there alone in the first place. He thought guiltily as he pressed the gas pedal down further, now going well above the posted speed limit.

I should have just asked Missouri to get a cab to bring her to the hotel and paid for it.

Shit! Missouri! She would be waiting on him to pick her up.

As these thoughts were going through his mind, his cell rang where it lay in the floorboard. The shrillness of the tune he had the ringer set to surprising him and causing him to jump.

Dean! Maybe it was Dean.

Leaning over and picking it up, he looked at the display, and disappointment overtook him when he saw the unfamiliar number instead of his brothers.

He almost didn't answer it, but decided to when he thought that maybe it was some one calling about his brother.

"Hello?"he said after pressing the talk button.

"_Sam sweetie, this is Missouri_."

"Oh, well I'm glad you called, because I can't pick you up. I'm really sorry, but I'll pay for..."

"_I knew you weren't going to come Sam. I'm already in a cab on the way to where you told me that you and your brother were staying._"she interrupted in a calm voice before he could finish.

"What? How did you know? I just decided not even five minutes ago."he said in disbelief.

"_You know I have my ways, but you don't need to worry about that now. I just called to make sure you were going back yourself."_

"I am_." _he stated numbly.

"_Good., good. Well, I'll probably get there shortly, but I want you to promise me that no matter what you find, you'll be careful and not act irrationally. You may think she's only a woman, but I assure you she's much more._"

"She? Who are you talking about?"he asked in confusion.

"_You know who I'm talking about young man, so quit playing dumb and get a little sense in that head of yours. Just remember what I said, and I will see you shortly." _the woman replied, and a click was heard as she broke the connection.

You know who I'm talking about?

No I don't!

Or do I? He wondered as a mental picture of Meg flashed through his mind.

But she couldn't be doing anything to him could she? What would be her reason to?

The more he thought about it though, the more he rationalized that Meg might be more than she appeared.

She had asked a lot of questions about his brother earlier, and the fact that she just happened to be staying in the same hotel as them was an almost impossible coincidence.

You better hope that Deans okay Meg, cause if you've hurt him I'll kill you myself! He thought as he pressed even harder on the gas.

"Dean."he heard a female voice speak his name, and he struggled to open his eyes.

"Dean."she said again, a bit more forcefully this time."You need to open your eyes and look at me."

Out of curiosity as to who the unfamiliar voice belonged to, he slowly forced his eyes open.

"That's it. You can do it, show me those pretty eyes."she pressed.

His vision was blurred, so at first she just looked like a big fuzzy shape, but after blinking his eyes quickly a few times, the woman standing over him came into view.

His eyes widened and he grunted weakly through the sock when he saw the face of his brothers dead girlfriend hovering above him.

Shit, I guess I'm already dead he thought sadly.

"No, you're not dead Dean."she said with a smile." I'm here to help you as much as I can though."

More muffled grunts came from him and she spoke again," Dean, Sam is coming back. He'll be here soon, so you just have to hold on a little longer okay?"she asked sweetly, putting her hand on his pale cheek.

"I'm going to put my hands over where she cut you okay? I can't stop it, but maybe I can slow it down some."she said, clamping one hand over each wrist.

True to her words, the bleeding did slow a bit, but was still leaking nonetheless. She was only prolonging the death from blood loss that Meg had planned for him, but hopefully Sam would get here before it was too late.

Pain pulsed through both Deans arms and he couldn't stop the tears of pain and defeat that came as a result of this.

"Shh, just try and relax. It'll be over soon. Just hang on."she said soothingly.

They stayed that way for the next 10 minutes or so. Her saying comforting and encouraging words to him while holding his wrists.

"Give me a break."Meg said with disgust as she went to look at Dean laying on the bed."Die already."

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Sam came in quickly, causing Meg to jump in surprise.

She quickly regained her composure though, and as Sam came in, she looked at him with a regretful smile and said,"Oh well, guess your brother won't be the only person to die tonight. What a waste."

Tbc

Yep, I put Jess in again, but I think it turned out okay hopefully. I also hope putting a song in wasn't too cheesy, but I was watching American Wedding again and heard "The Mystic" and really liked it so I just had to put it in. As always R&R! Final chapter will be up soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Well, here it is. My last chapter. It's not great, but I hope you like! Thanks for reading!

R&R!

Title:Guilt

Author:supernaturalandlostfan

Rating:PG13

Genre:Angst/Drama

Characters:Dean,Sam,Meg (a.k.a.evil bitch), OC's

Spoiler warning:"Scarecrow" I guess since we meet Meg for the first time in that episode.

Summary:A mistake is made. Can one of the brothers forgive the other? If so, can he forgive himself?

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Supernatural" related, yada, yada, etc.

Guilt

Ch.11

It would be an understatement to say that what was waiting behind the door to he and Deans room was the last thing he expected to find when he flung it open.

"Holy shit."he muttered, staring in disbelief at the little girl who's head whipped around in surprise to meet his gaze when he entered ."K-kelly...but, you're dead."

The girl recovered quickly from her shock, and after narrowing her eyes at him, said,"Well, I guess your brother won't be the only person to die tonight. What a waste."

Right as she spoke, the temporary paralysis brought on by seeing the dead girl cleared up, and Sam's eyes found his brother.

Oh god, he thought in shock seeing the life sustaining blood that was slowly draining from his brothers slashed wrists, adding to the large pools that were ever growing on the floor.

He was so pale. Sam would have thought that maybe his brother was already dead if not for the fact his red rimmed eyes were wide open and staring back at him.

"Dean!"Sam screamed, running to where he lay tied to the bed. The apparition already far from his mind as he put his full attention on his brother.

"Don't worry bro, I'm gonna get you out of here."he said, hurriedly trying to untie his wrists without hurting him anymore.

Dean started grunting and jerking his head, his eyes widening as he tried to warn Sam about Meg, but his brother mistook it as cries of pain and hastened his frenzied task of trying to untie him.

"You're going to be alright Dean. I swear. Just hang on." Sam said, a sob he was no longer able to hold back betraying his words as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

Dean reached up and removed the sock from his own mouth when Sam had finally succeeded in untying one hand at the same time as the amusement Meg felt watching the pathetic display of brotherly love ran out and was replaced with annoyance.

She came up behind Sam, changing back into her own form as she moved.

She and Dean both spoke at the same time, her saying,"I don't think so tiger." and Dean having finally found his voice ,gasped out weakly,"Look out Sam."

The younger Winchester whipped around quickly, to find the blond standing behind him, a smirk on her face.

"Meg? Wha..?"

"Surprise!" she said loudly, right before backhanding him with an unnatural strength that sent him flying into the wall.

"Sam!"Dean said trying to undo the remaining ropes holding him down, but gave up moments later when he realized he couldn't even lift his head up because of the weakness from blood loss, much less untie fucking ropes.

"Oh Sam, I'm really sorry about you finding out about this."Meg said, squatting down in front of where he sat, a dazed expression on his face from his head hitting the wall."I was hoping that things would work out between us cause I like you a lot. Really. All I had to do was get that annoying fucking brother of yours out of the way, and I was sooo close to doing it too.'

"Why Meg?"Sam asked, trying to keep her talking long enough to regain his senses so he could kill her and get to Dean.

"Why? Oh I get it, this is the part where the bad guy, being _me_, tells all the details of their sinister plan, meanwhile giving the hero, being _you_ Sam, time escape, right? Am I right?" she asked with a gleeful laugh and a clap of her hands."Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you're not going to escape, and no one is coming to save you either, so you're wasting your efforts. That's the pure and simple truth tiger. But I don't see what it could hurt to tell you why I've done this. Just like you, this is all for my daddy. You can understand that right? You've put your whole life on the back burner just so you can help that pathetic loser brother of yours find your dad. So you really can't hold it against me when all I'm doing is trying to protect my dad ,can you?"

"Why would your dad want you to hurt us Meg? He doesn't even know us."Sam said with a look of confusion, then let his eyes dart to his brother, who had given up on trying to untie himself and was losing his battle to remain conscious as more blood seeped from his wrists.

"That's where you're wrong Sam. My dad does know you quite well. See, he's the one who killed your mother _and _your precious Jessica."she said with a smirk.

"Oh my go...You're _his_ daughter!"Sam exclaimed angrily, fury blazing in his eyes.

"That's right. The one and only."she said with evident pride."But, to let you in on a little secret,I wasn't planning on falling for one of you Sam. I thought it would be like any other job for me. Just make a plan for the kill and carry it out fast and quick, but no. You were different than I'd expected you to be Sam. So sweet, trusting, and I felt a connection with you for some reason. I developed real feelings for you after we met at the bus station and talked, and because of that,I had to change my whole plan . I had to come up with a way to get rid of big brother and then, when he was dead, there would be no reason we couldn't be together."

"You're a crazy bitch!"Sam hissed at her."A delusional fucking bitch!"

"I realize now that my plan would've never worked Sam."she said with a remorseful smile and a shrug"Sooner or later I would have had to tell you who my father is, not to mention the fact that I'm going to help kill your dad. No matter how good the sex would be I know you wouldn't overlook_ that_. I suppose its a blessing in disguise you came home early."

"What does the girl Dean shot have to do with this?"Sam asked, remembering the shape she was in when he'd first came in.

"You sure are cute, but sooo dense."she remarked with a roll of her eyes, reaching out to pat his unruly dark hair."Dean didn't kill the girl you idiot. _I _did. I made it look like it was him though. It was all part of the plan. I hoped the guilt from killing her would drive him over the edge. See, he may act all tough and bad ass on the outside, but inside...well thats a whole different story."

Knocking her hand aside, Sam suddenly jumped up to his feet, glaring at her with hatred for what she'd put Dean through, and threw a punch. Hitting her in the jaw with all his strength, smiling with satisfaction as she stumbled backwards from the force of the blow.

"Oh come on. Is that all you've got?"she asked tauntingly after regaining her footing seconds later."Your momma can hit harder than that, and she's been dead for years."

Sam slowly moved his hand, reaching around to his backside to get the gun that he'd, for some odd reason, retrieved from the back of the car before entering the hotel.

Quickly he yanked it out and aimed it at her.

"This is for my brother."he said, firing the first round at her without hesitation.

"This is for my mother."after the second, "and this is for Jessica."after the final shot.

The bullets hit her chest and stomach causing her to double over from the impact, but to Sam's horror, she rose back up and said with a smirk,"I'm a demon dumb ass. And you call yourself a hunter."

Well, that sucks, Sam thought numbly as he threw the gun at her.

"I'm tired of playing this game, so be a good little boy and stand still while I kill you."she said, rushing forward and grabbing him by the throat.

Sam fought and struggled to get loose from her grip, but she was a lot stronger than she appeared, and soon he was seeing flashes of light as he started losing consciousness.

"Sammy! Stop it! Leave him alone! I'm gonna fucking kill you bitch!" Dean said, a burst of adrenalin breaking through as he saw what she was doing to his brother.

It didn't last long though, because a sharp pain shot through his chest, causing him to yell out, and soon thereafter gave into the painless darkness that called out to him.

Jessica, who was still standing unseen beside his bed, looked down sadly at him, then at Sam dangling from the demon womans grip.

She'd done all she could to help, but still in the end had failed them both.

It wasn't supposed to end this way, she thought crying silent tears, glaring at the blond who once again laughed gleefully as Sam struggled, his face turning purple from the lack of air.

"You let that boy loose right now!" Jessica heard a strong female voice demand, and looked to see a middle aged black woman standing in the now open doorway, hand on her hips as she glared at Meg.

Maybe there _was _hope after all.

"And what if I don't you meddling old hag? There's nothing you can do about it."Meg replied, her face twisted in a mask of hatred as she spoke, her grip on the now limp Sam not loosening in the least."You can't hurt me."

"Oh really now? I think you're a bit too cocky for your own good young lady."Missouri said with a tight-lipped grin as she pulled a small pouch tied with a string from her large pocket book."Now let him go!"

"Please, Don't flatter yourself, I'm not scared of you old woman."Meg hissed, but released Sam, throwing his limp body against the wall once again.

"I guess I'll just have to do something about that now won't I?"Missouri said, calmly removing the string from the pouch and letting it fall open to display the pinkish colored powder that laid within.

"What are you gonna do, throw Cherry Kool-Aid on me?"Meg asked in a sarcastic voice , then suddenly rushed towards the older woman.

"You wish."Missouri replied, then tossing the contents on the young woman said," Diabolus, ego pello tui liber rursus ut flamma de qui ille prognatus."

Meg immediately burst into flames after the word left her mouth, and disappeared shortly thereafter in a screaming mass of smoke and fire.

The ease with which she'd handled the demon was amazing, She'd made it look so simple. She surely must be something much more powerful than a mere psychic, Jess thought as her form started fading away.

It seemed the woman sensed her presence because she met Jess's gaze and winked at her before rushing over to where Dean lay on the bed, feeling his neck for a pulse .

I guess it's time for me to go, Jess thought staring sadly at Sam and Dean, both who were unconscious, or dead, as she feared in the older brothers case.

She heard Sam groan, and sighed with relief as he sat up slowly, looking around in confusion for a moment until his mind cleared and he suddenly let out a strangled yelp, remembering what had happened.

Satisfied he was alright, Jess blew a kiss at him and whispered,"I love you." before vanishing from the room.

"Its okay Sam."Missouri said from where she sat on the bed ministering to the elder brother, trying her best to keep him alive until help arrived.

"Where? Where is Meg?"he asked, slowly getting up, rubbing his neck as he looked warily around the room.

"I took care of Ms. Thang. So you don't worry your cute little head about that sweetie."she replied, not looking up from her task.

"Did you kill her? I hope you killed her!" Sam exclaimed angrily,hatred burning in his eyes as he walked over and took one his brothers limp hands, which Missouri had managed to stop the blood flow , in his own.

"I sent her back home, but that doesn't mean she won't ever show her face again."Missouri answered, holding Deans other hand between hers tenderly after she finished binding the wrist.

"We need to call an ambulance! He's dying!" Sam exclaimed, and reached to pick up the phone.

"I called one before I even got here baby, they should arrive any second now."Missouri replied in her calm voice.

"Please don't die Dean."Sam pleaded, willing strength from his own body into his brothers."I need you, and I'm so sorry for everything, please don't leave me."

"Oh hush up with that nonsense Sam, he's a strong boy, he'll be fine."Missouri stated confidently,then stood up and walked towards the door to open it just as a paramedic had his hand raised to knock.

"Took your time didn't you?"she asked the surprised man, a scowl on her face as she moved aside to allow him and the rest of his team entrance to the room.

"We can take it from here."one of them said to Sam, who was clinging to Deans hand for dear life, and looked to have no intentions of moving.

"Sam, come over here with me sweetie and let the men do their job."Missouri said, putting a hand on his trembling shoulder

"But, he needs me."

"There's nothing you can do for him right now baby, so move and let the people who _can _help do their job."

He reluctantly stood up and moved out of the way, walking over to where his friend stood with her arms held open to him and let himself sink into her comforting hug, crying softly as he prayed for his brother.

"Shh. Baby, it's okay, everything will be fine." she said, hoping with all her heart that she wasn't lying to him.

(6 days later)

"We've gotta do something Sammy."Dean said, looking at his brother with pleading eyes."I'm not crazy, suicidal, or any of that other stuff they're saying!"

"I know that Dean, and I've told _them_ that too, many times, but I'm your brother and they think I'm just lying for you." Sam said, feeling as helpless as Dean about their current situation.

"What about Missouri? Didn't she tell them too?"

"She left as soon as she found out you were going to be okay Dean. All she said was this was a problem that only family could solve."

"I told you she doesn't like me! This proves it!"Dean exclaimed with a pout."They're making me go to a mental institution Sam! A _mental institution_! I don't need to go to one of those! How am I supposed to help you find dad when I'm stuck in a room with padded walls?"

"It'll be alright, just try and be good and maybe they'll let you out soon."Sam offered lamely, knowing good and well that even if Dean was capable of behaving himself, which he wasn't, it probably wouldn't do much good since the authorities thought he'd tried to kill himself twice.

"You've gotta break me out of here Sammy. I can get that one cute nurse who's been hot for me since I got here to be your accomplice. Yeah, that'll work."

"Hello Mr. Malone. How are we feeling?" the doctor asked after walking in the room without even knocking, using the last name that Dean and Sam were currently using.

"Do people not knock where you're from?" Dean asked with a angry scowl.

Apparently at this hospital if they had you pegged as mental it meant you didn't deserve even the smallest common courtesies.

"I see you're in as good a mood as ever."the doctor said with a fake smile, writing something down on the pad he held.

"Listen doc, I'm fine now and would really like to check out if you don't mind." Dean said hopefully.

"I believe it's already been determined that it would be in your best interests to partake in a short stay in one of our fine institutes hasn't it Mr. Malone, so I'm afraid that for the 10th time today I'm going to have to tell you no, you may not check out."

"Well fuck you too."Dean muttered, glaring at the man.

"Hmmm...well, the reason I've came to visit is to tell you that your psychiatrist from home contacted us, and since you've been seeing Dr. Ummm...Montique for several years, we've agreed to release you into his custody so he can work with you."

"Dr. who? I've never seen a psychiatrist in my life!" Dean exclaimed with an incredulous look.

"I assure you that dishonesty will accomplish nothing for you, and anyway he brought your records with him for us to place on file."

"He's here now?" Sam asked, as stunned by the Dr.'s words as Dean was.

"Yes, he's right outside the door. I just came in first to inform you of the change of plans."

"Well by all means send the quack on in!" Dean said, fisted balled at his sides as his whole body tensed.

"Now Dean, just calm down."Sam whispered to him, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder.

He too was curious as to who this mystery doctor was, but Dean was still not fully recovered from his ordeal and didn't need to get so upset.

"Dr. you can come in now, but I warn you, the patient is not being cooperative in the least."the Dr. said, sticking his head around the side of the door.

"He never is."the brothers heard a very familiar voice say, and their mouths both dropped open in shock when none other than John Winchester entered the room wearing a three piece suit and glasses, adding with a smile"But I think I can handle him."

The End

Well, I hope you liked my ending. I was getting a bit dried up on this story, so I apologize if the final chapter seems rushed. I also used Jess quite a bit, but hopefully ya'll didn't mind too much:-)

I know that the way Meg went out was slightly anti-climatic, but I kinda wanted to leave an opening for her to return if I wanted to use her in another story later, and I hope my Missouri cleaning house was a little believable! I enjoyed writing this, so thanks to all who've read and reviewed!

Till next time!

Michelle


End file.
